Family Moments
by Falcongirl00
Summary: John and Anna begin their family life at Downton. A series of scenes and special moments from their cottage. These moments will not necessarily be in chronological order and will be posted when inspiration strikes. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, I've got it. Now careful Anna. Just step out here. I've got you. Yes, just like that."

Anna stepped carefully from the car. Bates held on to her elbow, guiding her down.

"There we are. Good. Thank you!" he called to the driver.

"You're welcome Mr. Bates. Need any help with the bag?"

"No, I've got it. Thank you. You're free to go," John said with a grin. He was smiling and his hair was loose, a lock falling on his forehead. "Well then, here we are." John picked up his bag and started to walk towards the cottage door. He fumbled a bit with the key and then pushed the door open for Anna to pass through. "After you."

"Thank you dear," Anna murmured.

She walked into their home, hearing the click of the door as it closed. John was then instantly by her side. "Are you well? Do you need to sit down?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Don't you think we should show him around?"

"I do," he agreed. John and Anna met each other's eyes. She smiled and he took a deep breath. "I can't really believe it."

"Really?" Anna teased, "The evidence is quite overwhelming."

John laughed and turned his attention to the bundle in Anna's arms. Blue eyes looked up at him. The face was still a bit wrinkled, but the cheeks were chubby and pink. A small huff was followed by a tiny hand escaping its blanket and grasping at air. John quickly put out his index finger and his son grasped it tightly.

"See? He's saying 'Get on with it dad. Show me the family home.'"

"As you wish," John began, "here we have the front hall. As you can see your pram awaits. We'll take many splendid walks outside and show you the grounds."

Anna laughed and felt tears well up as John led her into the parlor, playing along with her teasing and giving their baby son an elaborate tour of his home. This was his first time home as he'd been born at Downton. Lady Mary had insisted that Anna take a room there in the weeks before her estimated due date. John had quickly agreed, wanting Anna to be as close as possible to without actually going into the hospital. Anna had protested, but, naturally nervous about having the baby, had finally complied. Lady Mary had graciously provided John an adjoining room, but it was largely for show. John would come into Anna's room at night and have his evening conversation with the baby, asking the baby when he would arrive and interpreting the kicks beneath his hand. Anna adored John's playfulness. She knew he was nervous, particularly after what had happened to Lady Sybil, but he did his best to relax her and make her smile.

Shortly after midnight just four days ago, Anna had experienced the beginnings of her labor pains. John stayed by her side for as long as possible before Dr. Clarkson, Lady Mary, and Mrs. Hughes shooed him out the door. Robert and Cora had woken and Robert took Bates into the library to play backgammon. Robert was amused that Bates, the calmest soldier of them all when the going was tough in Africa, was a nervous wreck. The wait was agony, but compared to other labors, relatively short. The baby had made up its mind that it was ready to be born and wasted no time entering the world. Just as Robert was going to suggest a switch to checkers (he was somewhat put out that Bates, though distracted, managed to beat him at every game) a baby's cry was heard. Bates moved faster than Robert had ever seen him and soon Lady Mary was coming to tell her father that Anna had been wonderfully brave and strong and the Bates' now had a healthy baby boy.

Both John and Anna had a feeling they were going to have a son. They'd discussed names and Anna was adamant that if they had a son he be named after his father. John was a bit reluctant as Anna knew he would be. Finally it was decided that the baby would be named John Robert Bates, but would be called Jack. He was not technically a Junior, but John had wanted to honor Robert for taking a chance on him those many years ago and bringing him to Downton. Lord Grantham had been deeply touched by the honor.

And now they were home, ready to start their life as a family. Anna had never seen John so light. He had been wonderful throughout her pregnancy, watching her like a hawk and ready to tend to her every need. He had moments of anxiety, which Anna felt was natural, and she did her best to reassure him that he would be a great father. Though their son was just days old, she had been proven right. The look on John's face when he held the baby and gazed at his face was one of pure love and adoration. He spoke tenderly to his son and his lips brushed gently against the boy's forehead and cheeks. After all they had gone through, Anna felt this happiness was deserved and she hoped it was long lasting.

"And here is our bedroom. You'll be staying here for a while. See, we're all set up for you," John said, gesturing to the bassinet beside their bed. "Here at your beck and call."

Anna laughed and John put his arm around her shoulders. "And though you may not want to hear about it, this very room is where you came into existence," John said, gently squeezing Anna's shoulder.

Jack gazed into the room, seemingly feigning interest in his father's words but his eyes were beginning to droop. Anna shot John a wicked grin. "You can't lie to our son when he's only been in the world a few days."

"Lie?"

"Yes, you know as well as I that he might have been conceived in the parlor. On the couch remember?"

"Oh," John said, his cheeks reddening a bit, "Yes, but I just thought..."

"Or the kitchen table? Or the bathtub?"

"Yes, well..."

"Or even outside? Remember that walk would have been right about that time, by that old barn?" Anna bit back a smile, enjoying her teasing.

"Well, I can't hardly tell him his mother's such a naughty temptress can I? We can't know for sure so we'll just let my statement stand," John declared with mock exasperation.

"Very well then."

"Good. Now, would you like to rest?"

Anna hated to admit it, but she was tired. Lord Grantham had provided the car to bring them to their cottage so it wasn't as if she had been on her feet a great deal, but she could already feel her energy flagging. "That's not a bad idea. But you need rest too. And he's nodding off. Let's just have a family lie down."

"No, I can fix something for you to eat if you want. Or I can clean up some?"

"I'm not hungry. And the house was clean when we left. I don't think it could get dirty with no one here. Now Mr. Bates, I say you come lie down with your wife and son."

Bates placed a kiss on his wife's temple and started to remove his jacket. Anna put Jack in the center of the bed, the baby already drifting off to sleep. She quickly removed her shoes and slipped into her nightclothes. John removed his shoes and collar. They settled down on either side of Jack, watching him sleep. He and Anna smiled at each other. John put his hand on the boy's chest, feeling the steady breathing and strong heartbeat. When he looked up Anna's eyes were closed. He knew she was reluctant to show her exhaustion, but no one other than herself was expecting her to be full of energy and bustling around the home. He was glad she was listening to her body and resting. His attention returned to his son, his eyes memorizing the long lashes, barely there eyebrows, and rosebud lips. He was beautiful and John could feel an actual surge of love and pride just looking at him. His son. John's thoughts turned briefly to his own father. He had been a stern man, quick to discipline his son with a belt on the occasions he bothered to show up and perform his 'fatherly duties.' But mostly he was out on a drunk and John's mom was left to do her best with an angry son who craved and dreaded his father's attention. His mother had done her best and John was glad to have a warm, close relationship with her. He only wished she had lived to see her grandson. When John had learned of Anna's pregnancy, he had vowed to be a much better father than his own. He had been amazed at the love he had felt when the child was growing in Anna, wondering how it was possible to love someone he had never even met. And then when he had seen his son for the first time...

He had been met at the door by Lady Mary. "She did wonderfully Bates. And the baby is beautiful."

"Thank you milady."

"Congratulations Mr. Bates," Mrs. Hughes had said, her hand resting on Bates's arm.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes."

He'd stepped in the room then. Dr. Clarkson was standing beside Anna, telling her what to expect in the next few days before picking up his bag and coming to greet John. "Congratulations Bates! Your wife did wonderfully and the baby is healthy as can be. A perfect delivery."

"Thank you Dr. Clarkson. Thank you so much," John said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Well, I'll leave you. Do bring Anna and the baby in sometime in the next week or two. Just for a routine exam."

"Yes Doctor, of course."

And then he was gone. And he found himself at the foot of the bed, Anna looking at the bundle in her arms before taking in her husband. He heard a small gurgle come from the depths of the blankets. "John," Anna said softly, her face glowing with love, "come say hello. Come meet your son."

John let out a breath and made his way around to her, suddenly nervous and self-conscious. She turned slightly and John felt his heart pound in his chest. There was his son. His eyes were barely open, his face red and wrinkled. A little tuft of dark hair was on his head. John felt tears on his cheeks, but was too engrossed in the sight before him to even wipe them away.

"Oh Anna...oh Anna," he said.

"Sit here," Anna said, motioning to the edge of the bed. He followed her directions, his eyes never leaving his child's face. Anna began to transfer the baby to his arms.

"Are you sure?" John asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Quite. Just hold him like this. Here you are. Yes, just like that," Anna murmured.

And John was holding his son. "He's amazing. Just absolutely amazing. Beautiful." His eyes finally left his son and landed on Anna. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "And how are you my love?"

"Tired. It was hard, but well worth it. And Dr. Clarkson said he's perfect. Healthy. Nearly eight pounds."

"Perfect."

Anna watched John watching his son. Already his gentleness and the tender expression on his face was overwhelming her. She wiped away tears.

"Are you all right dear? Do you need something?" John asked.

"No, it's just...well, it makes it all worth it, doesn't it? All we've been through has come to this. We have each other and now him. I just...I just never thought this would be my life. And I'm so grateful. So grateful for everything. And I love you John. I love you so much and now we've a baby and I'm just so grateful," she said, trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "And I love the two of you so much. You two are my life and I love you. I think my heart is going to burst."

"I know the feeling. And I love you Anna. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and he are taken care of and loved and happy. Thank you so much for him," John said.

They gazed at each other, each of them thinking of all they had been through. The long road to togetherness and the obstacles that at times seemed insurmountable. But here they were. each of them with tears of joy. "Well, you're welcome, but I couldn't have done it without you," Anna finally said and they both laughed, the intensity of the moment broken. John bent down and they shared a brief, but passionate kiss. Jack's gurgles and coos turned their attention back to him.

Now John's eyes drifted to Anna again. Both she and Jack were now asleep. John did feel a bit tired, but also excited and he doubted he could sleep. But right now he was content to watch the two most important people in the world enjoying a rest together. John's eyes moved back and forth between the two and as the minutes passed, he could not imagine a more perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I didn't put any A/N in the first chapter, but here goes. I'm obviously a big fan of Downton Abbey and I love Anna/Bates. I decided I wanted to write some fics exploring their possible future life with children. I've enjoyed reading some really great fics on this site and figured I might as well contribute my ideas. I'm not sure how regularly I will update, I guess it will depend on how often a different scenario pops into my head. If you would like to suggest a scenario and I feel I can write a decent chapter, I will. Like I mentioned, the chapters will not necessarily be chronological. We may jump forward to Jack as a young man or back to when he's a baby for example. I would greatly appreciate any reviews to know that at least someone out there is reading my work. Constructive criticism is always welcome of course. I'm glad to be a part of this fandom and appreciate all the artwork/fics/vids fans put out there for other fans to appreciate. **

**Also, please note the fic is rated M. This chapter shows why. It's not incredibly graphic, but it is for adults. Future chapters may also include adult content. **

**And it goes without saying that I do not own these characters and intend no harm. **

"Hungry fella isn't he?" John asked, climbing into bed next to Anna.

"I don't know where he puts it all!" Anna laughed, moving Jack off one breast and onto the other.

"Well, he's a busy boy. Works up quite an appetite. Don't you son?" John said, then reached a finger down to gently tickle his son's tummy. Jack broke away from his mom, offered his father a gummy grin, and then quickly returned to his meal.

Anna chuckled and stroked her son's head. Both she and John realized their good fortune to have such a happy baby. He was two months old and while he had a few days where it seemed all he wanted to do was cry, on the whole he was very content and caused little fuss.

"Well if he carries on like this, lord help us when he's older. He'll eat us right into the poorhouse!" Anna said.

"Nonsense. We'll just have to arrange for Mrs. Patmore to smuggle food to us. Baskets of food brought here under the cover of night."

Anna laughed and watched as her son ended his feed. He let go and looked up at her, his lips milky. He sighed and Anna interpreted it as his way to express satisfaction with the meal. "All right, here we are," she said, wiping the milk from his lips and bringing him up to her shoulder. She began to pat his back and he snuggled against her. "My, my, a big meal and then instantly off to sleep. Reminds me of someone else I know."

Before John could respond, Jack let out a burp. "Another similarity!" Anna teased.

John chose to maintain his dignity and ignore her teasing. "Here, give him to me," he said. This had become a part of their bedtime routine. Anna would nurse while John readied himself for bed and then hold the baby so Anna could change into her nightthings and braid her hair. Anna transferred the baby to John and got out of bed, removing the simple dress she had been wearing to change into her nightgown.

John adjusted Jack so that he was against his chest, his breath blowing against John's neck. He couldn't help but watch Anna. She had gone to Dr. Clarkson three weeks ago and later told John that it was fine for them to resume their lovemaking, but so far that had not happened. John had made a few attempts, deepening their goodnight kiss, kissing Anna's neck and shoulders to wake her in the morning, but nothing had happened. Anna had never been shy about initiating before and John could only assume she was not yet ready to resume that part of their lives. He understood and truth be told he was often quite tired after a long day of work and then being with Jack so he didn't want to pressure her. He knew she was tired, even the happiest of babies could be exhausting and of course they were both adjusting to this new experience. That didn't mean that he couldn't watch her undress with great interest as he was now however.

She now sat on the corner of the bed, her back to him, and took down her hair. She brushed it and then braided it with speed and agility. She stood and turned to him. "Is he asleep?" she whispered.

He brought the baby down from his shoulder. Jack was indeed asleep. John placed a kiss on his forehead and then gave him to Anna. Anna also gave him a kiss and then gently placed him in the bassinet that was against the wall on her side of the bed. She gazed down at her sleeping son for a few moments before turning off the lamp and climbing into bed next to John. "Goodnight," she said, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Goodnight my love," John replied. He held out his arm and Anna cuddled into him, her head on his chest. She ran her hand up and down his chest and let out a deep sigh. John closed his eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"John! John, wake up!" Anna hissed. She put her hand on his chest and shook him.

"What? What's wrong?" John said, gradually coming awake. He suddenly sat up in bed. "Is it Jack?"

"No, no...listen! I hear something downstairs. I thought I heard glass breaking!"

John rubbed his eyes and then listened closely. Sure enough there was a thump.

"Stay here," he whispered as he climbed out of the bed and started for the door. Anna got up and began to follow him. "Stay here I said!"

Anna took a step back and solemnly nodded.

Bates walked out the door and down the stairs. He heard a small crash. It sounded like someone was in the parlor. He wished he had brought his cane, at least he would have had a weapon of some sort. But he kept on down the stairs, looking for movement in the shadows. He kept on until he stood in the parlor's entrance. He knew that he could run his hand along the wall and find the lamp to get some light into the room. It was somewhat risky, but John didn't want to just wander into the dark until he bumped into the stranger.

Meanwhile, Anna had followed her husband out the door. She was frightened yes, but also a bit angry now. Who would dare come into their home? She stood near the top of the stairs, close enough to the bedroom so that she could quickly get to Jack, but she was able to pick out John's movements in the bit of light from the full moon.

Suddenly, John turned on the light. "Who's here? Show yourself!" There was another crash, louder this time and John found himself almost face to face with the intruder. The man wore a knitted mask and John could only see blue eyes looking at him. Of more concern was the gun the burglar now had pointed at him. It was a small pistol, not terribly dangerous for long-range, but would certainly be effective in these close quarters.

"Stay there! Stay there!" shouted the burglar.

Anna found herself frozen with fright. She could see her husband and she could see the man with a gun. She tried to think of something to do, something to help John, but her feet were rooted to the spot.

"Calm down now mate. What are you doing here?" John said calmly.

"I said stay there! I'll kill you! I will! I'll do it!"

"Ok, I'm not moving. Relax," John said and held up his hands to show he wasn't armed.

"Where's the money? I know you got an inheritance! Where is it?" the thief demanded.

"I don't have any money here. You must be mistaken."

"No, I heard you have money. Now where is it? Give it to me!"

"You're wrong mate. I have no money," John replied.

"You're lying! You think I'm not serious?" And with that the burglar stepped closer, raising the gun so it was just a foot from John's face.

Anna bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She didn't want to startle the burglar and have him accidentally pull the trigger. What could she do? How could she get help?

And then her husband moved. He brought his hand up and hit the burglar's elbow, sending the gun across the room. John then punched the man in the stomach, making him double over. An uppercut to the eye and the man slumped to the ground. John quickly turned the man over, sat on his back, and twisted his arm behind him.

"You come in my home, where my wife and son are, with a gun? You bastard. You're lucky I don't kill you right now or at least break your arm," Bates growled. Anna had never heard him like this, his voice was calm but full of anger. The burglar struggled as best he could but John tightened his hold on the arm and the man cried out in pain.

"John?" she said cautiously, coming down the stairs.

"Anna, get Jack and go to the Tripps. Tell Walter to go to Downton and tell Mr. Carson what has happened. Stay there until he returns with help."

Walter Tripp worked in the stables and lived two cottages down from the Bates. John knew he would be able to get to Downton the quickest.

"I don't want to leave," Anna said.

John turned his head to look at her. "I"ll be fine. Get Jack and go. I've got this handled. There won't be any trouble will there?" John said and twisted the man's arm again. He cried out in pain again.

"No! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Anna go."

Anna turned and went back to her bedroom. She put on her robe and slippers. She picked up Jack as gently as she could. He stirred a bit and made a sound of protest, but quickly went back to sleep. Anna hurried down the stairs and out to the Tripps'.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Anna stayed at the Tripps' home until she saw a group of men, including Lord Grantham and Mr. Carson, going towards her house. "I'm going to go see what has happened. Thank you for your help."

"Are you sure dear? Do you want me to keep the baby?" Mrs. Tripp asked. She had let Anna put Jack on their sofa and made some tea.

"No, I've got him. I'm sure it will be sorted soon. Thank you again."

Anna got Jack and walked back towards her house. When she walked in, Mr. Carson was the first to notice her. "Anna, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Carson, thank you. How is John?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He was sitting on the fellow when we arrived. Do you know who it was?"

"No, I don't."

"It was Paulson! The new mechanic! He said someone had mentioned Mr. Bates' mother leaving an inheritance. Apparently he enjoys gambling and has quite a few debts. Why he didn't try to break in at Downton, I don't know."

Anna closed her eyes. She had met the man only once before and he had seemed perfectly nice. To think he would break into someone's home!

"Oh dear. Let me put Jack down."

"Yes, of course," said Carson and he smiled at the sleeping boy.

Anna went upstairs and put her son back in his bed. She took a deep shaky breath, thankful that he had slept through the whole mess. She had to chuckle at the thought that he had once woken up angrily when she had dropped a teacup on the floor but managed to sleep throughout an entire burglary.

She went back downstairs. A constable had arrived and had Paulson in cuffs. John stood in the middle of the room. He had been able to get his robe and had that on, but his feet were bare.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Anna did you see it? I can just imagine! Bates was always the best fighter, nobody wanted to cross him!" crowed Lord Grantham.

Anna met John's eyes. He smiled at Lord Grantham's excitement and took her hand. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes, I just can't believe it. Of course Jack slept through the whole thing."

"I think we should go back M'lord. Anna, there were two broken glasses and a small figurine was chipped. I cleaned up the glass, but you may want to check it in the light of day" said Mr. Carson, coming up behind Anna.

"Thank you Mr. Carson, I will."

"Yes, I think it's all under control," Lord Grantham said, then turned serious, "Anna, I am sorry you had to go through this. Paulson had a good reference. I'll be sure to call his former employer. I'm so relieved that everyone is safe. I'll see to it that he gets the punishment he deserved. Bringing a gun into the home!"

"Thank you M'lord," Anna said.

"Well done man. Oh, and don't come in tomorrow morning. Carson here will take your place, you need your rest," Lord Grantham said and shook John's hand. The group quickly left and Anna went to lock the door behind them. She rested her forehead against the door for a brief moment and then went to return to the parlor. She quickly dropped her robe on the floor.

John was standing in the middle of the room. He turned towards the sound of her footsteps. "Quite a bit of excitement wasn't it?" he asked.

Anna didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her husband and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue making her intentions quite clear. John stiffened in shock, but quickly responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Her hands quickly undid his robe's belt and she pushed him towards the sofa. He fell onto it with a huff and Anna quickly straddled his lap. Her lips began to nibble on his earlobe.

"Anna? What's gotten into you?" he asked, but at the same time his hands were working to pull her nightgown up and over her head.

She leaned back and tossed her nightgown to the floor. "You were so brave!" she said and began kissing him again. His hands came up to her breasts. "Careful! Not too much," she said.

"Sorry," he said in a muffled kiss.

She stopped suddenly and took his hand. "Are you hurt? Your hand?" she asked and kissed his knuckles.

"They'll be bruised, but I'm fine."

"Of course you are," she said and set to work on his pajama buttons.

"Let's move. Here, yes, hold on," John said as he put his hands on Anna's back and then moved them to the floor. He quickly removed his pajama top and his bottoms soon followed. He returned to kissing Anna, moving towards her neck but she kept bringing him back to her lips.

"My big strong man," she said, "I want you John. Now." Her hand went down his front and took hold of him. He released a deep growl. After all this time he was exquisitely sensitive and her light touch felt like heaven. She guided him to her and he began to enter her.

She whimpered. "Slow," she said breathlessly.

John went as slow as he could, feeling her adjust to him. God she felt like heaven. "Is this fine?"

"Yes," she panted and John moved, beginning a gentle rhythm. She squealed and then bit John's shoulder to quiet her moans.

"Anna you feel so good. My god."

"More John. I'm fine now, more...harder," she said.

He leaned back on to his knees, momentarily breaking their connection. He took her legs and lifted them so her knees were over his forearms. He then entered her again.

"Oh yes! There! Yes, so good! Don't stop!" she cried.

John didn't stop. His thrusts becoming more forceful, their bodies meeting powerfully. He drove into her again and again. Anna's hand moved down her body and she began to touch herself while John thrust into her.

"Yes," he hissed. "Show me. Don't hold back. Let it come my love."

"Oh John," she cried and then her breath began to quiver. John freed one hand and placed it over her mouth. He knew when she reached her climax she could be quite vocal. He continued to move and soon Anna gave a high pitched groan and shuddered. John watched her, the skin on her face and neck blossoming into a rosy red and he bent down to kiss her. She grabbed his hair and kissed him desperately. Her body shook, the intensity of her feeling nearly overwhelming her.

"Anna, I'm close..."

"Yes love, please. I love you so much. And you're so gorgeous and strong. My man," she breathed in his ear.

"Anna," he cried, his voice strangled and his hips hitched against her. A deep growl escaped him and a deep pleasure filled his body. His climax was powerful and Anna held him against her as he drove blindly into her, aftershocks making him flex his hips again. Finally, he relaxed against her. Anna's hands ran up and down his back, soothing him. She rolled her hips as best she could and he whimpered, his hips moving involuntarily. Anna placed kisses where she could, his hair, his ear, before closing her eyes and enjoying their closeness.

After a minute, John raised his head. He kissed her and then rolled onto his back beside her. She grabbed his pajama bottoms and gently cleaned them off before snuggling against her husband.

There was silence until John laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, gee, I wish we could have a burglar every night!"

Anna smothered her laugh against his chest.

"Do you feel good? It didn't hurt did it?" he asked.

"I feel wonderful," she said dreamily.

"Good."

They laid together for a bit longer, but both were in danger of falling asleep. Finally they got up and gathered their things, John slipping on his bottoms and Anna putting on her nightgown. They climbed the stairs and quietly entered the bedroom. A quick check to make sure Jack was still sleeping and they crawled into bed.

Anna once again rested her head on John's chest, her fingers running through his chest hair. Once again they were safe and sound in their bed. She'd always known that John would protect her from anything, but she had never expected to be in a situation like this where he had to defend their home from an intruder. Placing a kiss on his chest, she closed her eyes and drifted off, warm and content with her family around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**an: I just wanted to do a short "Father's Day" chapter. It's not really related to the holiday because I don't believe it was celebrated back then, but still just a fluffy bit about daddy!Bates. As always, reviews are welcome. Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far.**

Anna heard the front door open. She looked up to greet whoever was coming in, but saw Jack quickly run by and up the stairs. She heard his bedroom door close.

"What is wrong with your brother," Anna murmured, more to herself than to her daughter who was seated in her high chair, waiting for her next bite of applesauce.  
The front door opened again. This time, she heard John and Will. Will came running in to see her.

"Hello mummy!" he said and threw his arms around her. He was her little ball of energy,never walking when he could run and never whispering when he could shout.

"Hello darling. Had a good play?" she asked, putting her arm around the 4 year old's shoulder and squeezing him to her.

"Yes. I made a goal!"

"Did you? What happened? Tell me all about it," she said John then stepped through the doorway. Anna noticed right away that he looked distracted and down.  
Upon seeing her father, young Kate lost interest in eating. "Dada," she said,holding up her arms. John took her into his arms, but the distracted look remained on his face.

"We were playing football and Jack passed the ball to me and I kicked it. And it went in!"

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed. "Good for you!"

"William,I think you'd better get cleaned up. You're all dirty. Wash your hands and face," John said.

"But I'm telling mummy about the game"

"You can tell her later. Go, now."

Will slunk off towards the bathroom. John sat down at the table and began to gently bounce Kate on his knee.

"Jack went up to his room. Something happen?"Anna asked gently, busying herself with wiping Will's handprints off her dress. John shrugged.  
Anna stood and moved the highchair to the corner of the room. She'd been married long enough to know that John needed some time to gather his thoughts. She moved into the kitchen to place the baby's bowl and spoon in the sink. She returned to the table and sat down.

"Jack is ashamed of me," John murmured.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He was playing football with his mates. Their fathers were there and we all stood around, having a chat, watching the boys. Frank Lanaghan went out to show the boys a few things. Well, all the fathers were soon out trying to show off for their sons. All but me. I couldn't. Jack asked me, but I had to say know its been acting up lately and the ground was soft, I couldn't have kept my balance. Perhaps I should have tried..." he trailed off, rubbing his knee.

"Oh, John." Anna stood and went over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "He's not ashamed. He understands."

"You should have seen his face. All the other fathers out there and me just watching. I tried to explain on the way home, but what could I say? I could see it on his face. The way he looked at the other fathers and then me."

"John, it's natural that he would like you to be out there with him, but he adores you. There's no way..."

"You weren't there. You didn't see it," John interrupted. His tone was stern and Kate quickly quieted, turning to look at him. Chastened, he lifted her to him for a kiss and cuddle. She giggled and resumed her happy chatter. John stood and began to carry her to the parlor. "I don't want you to talk to Jack about this. Let's just drop it. Promise me?"

Anna felt exasperated. She wanted to get Jack's side of things right away, but realized this was a very sensitive issue for John. But she could not imagine her sweet 6 year old being anything other than proud of his father. He idolized John. She sighed. "I promise. I won't say a word."

At supper, John and Jack were both quiet. Will was happy to take the lead in all conversation, elaborating his story until you'd have thought he singlehandedly won the gold for Britain in football.

After their baths, Jack sat with Will on John's lap while he read the boys another chapter of 'Robinson Crusoe.' Anna had put Kate to bed and was knitting,watching her husband and sons. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"More Daddy?" Will asked.

"No, you know it's nearly bedtime. Tomorrow. Go on up to bed."

Will tried to heave a sigh of protest, but was interrupted by his own yawn.

"Say goodnight to Dad, I'll be up to tuck you in," Anna said.

The boys slid from his lap. "Goodnight Dad," Jack said, leaning in for a hug.

"Goodnight son,"John replied and kissed his son's forehead.

"G'night Daddy," Will said. John picked him up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Will."

They went up to their room and Anna began to pack away her knitting.

"I think we should go to bed too," she said.

"So early?"

"We'll just go to bed. We won't sleep," she said as she started to climb the stairs. She glanced back at John.

"Naughty girl," he said. Anna laughed and went to tuck in her boys.

00000000000000000

The week passed as usual. John didn't mention the incident with Jack, but their relationship seemed as close as ever. Anna was still curious, but thought best not to meddle and potentially dredge up hurt feelings.

Thursday afternoon had something of a special treat. The school year was ending and there was a fair of sorts where students sang, recited poems, or otherwise displayed what they'd learned the past year. Anna had fond memories of the previous year when Jack had recited a poem, his cheeks pink but his voice loud and clear. She'd felt her heart practically burst out of her chest.

Nearly all of the town attended and Downton's family and staff were no exception. Sybil and George had their class presentations and the large house would have only a barebones staff as everyone spent the afternoon on town.

Anna and John had found a seat. John held Kate on his lap and Anna worked to make sure Will sipped his fruit punch Instead of guzzling it down. Will was doing his best to stay quiet and still and Anna kept whispering praise.

The youngest children went first and the crowd applauded gently as each child recited a poem, sang a song, or, in the case of one little girl, took one look at the crowd and went screaming off the stage.

Soon it was Jack's class. The teacher told the crowd the children had been working on their writing. The first two students each read a story they had written, the next boy a poem about his dog. Next was Jack.

"And now Jack Bates will read a piece he wrote in response to the prompt of heroes," said his teacher.

"Thats my brother! Jack!" Will called and waved, making the crowd around him laugh, more so when Jack waved back at his brother.

Jack held onto his piece of paper. He took a breath and began to read. "My hero is my dad. He is brave and got hurt in war. Sometimes his leg hurts but he does everything he can with me and my mom and my brother and my sister. He is a very good dad. He loves us. And I love him and that's why he is my hero."

Anna's vision grew blurry with tears. She began to applaud and looked at John. He was looking at Jack and his jaw was set firm. He was unable to applaud because he held Kate. She saw tears brimming in his eyes.

Jack walked off the stage. As she had with the other students, the teacher let Jack go to his parents. Anna quickly took Kate onto her lap. Jack seemed shy as he approached his parents.

"Did I do good?" he asked.

"You were perfect. I'm so proud of you," Anna said.

John couldn't speak. He pulled Jack onto his lap and buried his face in the boy's hair. After a moment he began to whisper something and Anna watched a smile bloom on Jack's face before he turned into his dad and wrapped his arms around his neck. They stayed like that for some time until John pulled away and sniffed. "You'd better go back to the teacher and watch the others."

Jack ran off to rejoin his class. John took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes. Anna could tell he was embarrassed about this display of emotion but she thought it was the most darling thing she had ever seen. She smiled and took his hand. He squeezed it and their eyes met. "Quite the hero, Mr. Bates," she said.

He smiled and his cheeks reddened. The look between them said so much about their love of each other and their children.

"Oh no mummy."

John and Anna both turned to Will. He stood with his wet hands on his hips, fruit punch down his front, and his cup on the ground. Both Anna and John started to laugh.

"I'll take him and clean him up the best I can. Come on son," John said.

Anna let Will pass and watched as he followed after his father. "What are we going to do with them Kate?" she asked her daughter, who chose to gum her fist and contemplate the question.

Anna laughed,kissed her head, and turned her attention back to the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reviews. Hope you enjoy this little chapter. As always, reviews are very welcome and very much appreciated!**

The days were longer now and the light coming in through the window was bright enough to wake John in time for work. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Remembering the day, he turned to the woman beside him.

Anna was on her side, still sleeping peacefully. He watched her for a bit and debated with himself whether or not to wake her. When she rolled onto her back and he had access to touch where their third child was growing, he could no longer resist. She had just found out about the pregnancy two weeks ago and they had told no one. Anna was always beautiful, but knowing she was carrying his child again only upped her beauty in John's estimation. He placed his palm on her stomach and rubbed gently, at the same time kissing her forehead.

She frowned a bit and turned her head away. John smiled. "Wake up Mrs. Bates," he murmured in her ear. That brought a smile and then a yawn and stretch.

"Why are you waking me? I don't have to go in to work," she teased.

"Lucky. I'd like to spend all morning here with you, celebrating our anniversary," he purred.

Anna couldn't help but smile. "So it is. Happy anniversary husband."

"Happy anniversary wife."

Anna opened her arms and John happily went into them, kissing her cheek and then moving towards her mouth. They shared short sweet kisses that began to grow more passionate. John began to stroke Anna's thighs under her nightgown.

Then a knock.

"Mummy!"

John huffed and rolled onto his back. Anna laughed at his distress. "Takes after you! Up with the sun!" She got out of bed and opened their door. Three year old Will quickly ran in and climbed into the bed.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Good morning William. Up early I see."

The boy nodded. "Jack sleeping."

"And that's what you should be doing," John said, then picked Will up and held him in the air above him. Will squealed and laughed, kicking his feet. Anna went back and climbed into bed again. Will watched her and wanted to go to his mother.

"Down Daddy," he said.

"Down?" John said, pretending to be angry and shaking the boy, causing more laughter, "No, you're going to stay up here like an airplane all day."

"No. I want Mummy."

"Oh you do? Well, you have to give me a kiss first," John said. He lowered the boy down and Will put his hands on John's cheeks and gave him a kiss. He then crawled over to his mom and settled himself in her arms. John looked at the two of them and smiled. Will had taken after Anna in coloring. He had a head full of blonde curls that John realized would have to be cut again soon. Every haircut was a battle with Anna as she adored running her fingers through her youngest's longer locks when they cuddled. He remembered Will's first haircut, Anna had been practically in tears as she picked up a curl from the floor. It was still in her dresser somewhere. John watched as her fingers began to comb through it now and he laughed and got out of bed.

"Maybe tonight I should give him a haircut," he said.

"What? John, no," Anna declared, pulling the boy closer and burying her nose in his hair.

John laughed. "I knew you would protest. Well, I'm going to go get ready for the day. Enjoy your lie-in," he teased and left the room.

Shortly after John went to prepare for the day, Anna woke Jack and went to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. She was pleased that John had the afternoon off. She only wished it were the whole day, especially on their anniversary. Though every couple's anniversary was special, Anna couldn't help but feel especially proud of hers and all they had overcome. From the trip to the registrar's and that first secret night to John's imprisonment...they had been through so much. But now here they were in their cozy cottage with two healthy sons and a third child on the way. Anna and John had both expressed hope for a daughter, but Anna knew they would adore this child no matter what. And Anna loved watching John with his boys, loving them and teasing them, teaching them all that he could. He was a wonderful father, as Anna had always known he would be.

Anna was spreading jam on Jack's toast when John came in and took his place at the table. "Boys, do you know what today is?"

"Friday," Jack said.

"Well, yes. But I mean that today is a special day. Today is our anniversary."

Both boys looked at him blankly. "Me and your father. Anniversary of the day we got married. It's like the birthday of the day we got married," Anna explained.

"Do we have cake?" Will asked.

"Or presents?" Jack said.

"Well, I might give mum a present," John said.

"And maybe I'll bake a cake this morning. We can have it for dessert tonight. You boys can help me," Anna said. Both boys lit up at the thought of this, each having quite a sweet tooth.

"Chocolate!" Jack said.

"That sounds fine. But your father has the afternoon off so I want us to be finished with it by then. We must work hard," Anna said, trying to forestall any messing around and getting flour everywhere as had happened the last time she had attempted to bake something with her sons.

John put his fork down, having quickly eaten his eggs and toast. "Well, I'm off then. I'll see you this afternoon." He gave Anna a quick kiss and a wave goodbye to his sons and was out the door.

"Well," Anna said, surveying her sons, "let's get baking!"

0000000000

The morning passed quickly. The baking had gone well, just one egg dropped on the floor and a minor flour spill. Anna was pleased and the cake smelled heavenly. Both boys were proud of their work and tried to persuade their mother to cut them a piece so that they could "taste it and make sure Daddy will like it." Anna had assured them that he would love it and no pre-tasting was necessary.

The boys watched now for John to come walking along. As soon as he was in sight, they rushed out to meet him. Anna watched from the window as the boys danced around their father, darting out and then coming back to take his hand and swing it in theirs, then letting go to focus on kicking a rock, all the while keeping up a rush of chatter. Anna sometimes felt exhausted just watching them. She knew they tired John out as well with their endless curiosity and action but he did his best to keep up with them.

"Mummy, look, Daddy's home," said Will coming in the front door.

"And just in time for some lunch," Anna said, "You'd better both wash your hands."

Jack and Will went over to the sink and John took the opportunity to greet his wife properly. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a proper kiss. Anna laughed and then put her head against his chest, letting him rock her back and forth a bit. When she saw her sons were through she stepped away and told everyone to sit down and she'd have lunch out. There were sandwiches and some leftover soup that Anna had heated up.

The four of them ate happily. John shared the story of Daisy thinking she had spotted a mouse in the larder and the fuss it had caused. When John had mimicked Daisy's shout of "A mouse! A mouse!" in a high pitched voice, Jack laughed so hard he spit his milk onto the table. Anna had tried for a moment to look stern, but it was no use and they all got the giggles.

When they were done, Anna told the boys they needed to rest. This was met with much protest of course, but Anna knew that they would regret it if Will didn't have a small nap at least. Jack didn't really need one so Anna told him he could work on his reading with his father. Anna took Will up to his room and laid down with him. The boy kept saying he didn't need naps any more right up until he fell asleep. Anna couldn't help but laugh and she took a moment to cuddle her son and watch him sleep. In danger of falling asleep herself, she kissed his cheek and quietly left the room.

She went back downstairs to find the table cleared away. She smiled at John and Jack who were both waiting to see her reaction. She went and sat down on the sofa beside John. Jack was sitting on his lap. "What nice boys I have. Thank you! And what are we reading?"

"The Three Little Pigs," Jack said.

"Oh, my favorite. Go on," Anna urged.

Jack looked at his book and continued. "Little pig, Little pig, let me come in. No, no, not by the...hair of my..chinny chin chin."

"Very good," John murmured.

"Now you Daddy!" Jack said and turned to his father.

John grabbed Jack and began to jostle him about. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" he roared. Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"Again!"

"No, wait until we get to the next little pig's house. Keep reading," John urged. They were both very proud of Jack's learning. He was a very bright boy and enjoyed reading on his own and being read to. He'd be starting school in the fall and Anna already had visions of her son becoming a doctor or attorney. John and Anna had agreed to do everything they could to help their children get to a higher station. Neither wanted their children to go into service and felt that opportunities were opening up for talented children of modest families. At least they hoped so. Will also enjoyed being read to and Anna was helping him learn his letters and numbers as well.

"Another," Anna requested when the story was finished and Jack obliged by opening to another page. Anna rubbed his back as he concentrated on reading.

0000000

Will had woken from his nap and both boys were now restless. "Go out and play for a bit. Mum and I will be right out and we'll go for a walk," John told them.

"Stay close to the house," Anna called after them. She turned to John. "Let me get my hat before we go out and..."

Her words were stopped by a kiss. She melted into it and kept her eyes closed even after he pulled away. "That was very nice," she said.

"Now that I have you alone my dear I have a surprise."

Her eyes popped open. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Hughes agreed to watch the boys tonight so I can take you to Grantham Arms for dinner."

"John! That sounds wonderful! How nice of Mrs. Hughes," Anna said.

John smiled, looking quite happy with himself. "I knew you'd be pleased."

"I am," Anna said and her eyes then turned sultry. "Then maybe after we get home and the boys are asleep, I can give you your present."

John's eyes darkened. "Care to give me a clue about what to expect?"

Anna laughed and then stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss, much more heated than the last. A groan escaped his throat and Anna responded. John felt himself responding and stepped away, a bit dizzy. "Good clue?" Anna teased.

"Good clue," he agreed. "Now, go get your hat and we'll..."

John's words were interrupted by a scream. John and Anna's eyes widened. They both ran for the front door and saw Jack running up the path. "Mummy! Daddy! Will fell!" he shouted. They could hear Will's cries not too far away.

They both went towards the small cluster of trees across the road. They saw Will on the ground and both kneeled beside him.

"Mummy! It hurts! Help me Mummy!" Will cried.

"What happened?" Anna said, examining her son and then she saw his hand. It was twisted at an unnatural angle. "His wrist," she said to John.

John had already seen it. "Is it your wrist Will? Does it hurt?" John asked.

The boy nodded and took a shuddering breath. "I think its broken. Will, don't move. I know it hurts but stay still. All right? Do you hurt anywhere else?" John asked.

"No, my arm. Mummy," Will said, trying to lift his arms for Anna to pick him up. It only caused him to cry out in pain.

"Oh, my poor baby," Anna said, trying to comfort Will as best she could, leaning down to kiss him and stroke his hair.

"He was climbing the tree. I told him to get down and he was, but then he fell," said Jack.

"I told you to stay by the house!" Anna said, immediately regretting the sharp tone her words had.

"I'm sorry mummy!" Jack cried and burst into tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its no one's fault. It's all right. He'll be fine. Come here," Anna said and Jack went to Anna's side. She attempted to soothe both boys.

"I need to pick him up," John said to Anna and then turned to Will. "Will, listen to me. Take a deep breath. Listen. Calm down. I know it hurts, but calm down. Can you do that?"

Will got quieter, but tears still poured down his cheeks. He nodded and took a deep breath like John had asked.

"Good. Now I'm going to lift you up. I'm going to be as gentle as I can but it will probably hurt your arm. But we need to get you to the doctor. I'm going to move your arm a bit now."

John took his son's arm in his hands as gently as possible and lifted it to the boy's chest so it could be cradled. Will whimpered but tried to be brave.

"Take Jack and go to Downton," John said, "I'll be right behind."

"Can you carry him?" Anna asked.

"Yes, don't worry," John said quickly. "Go now, we'll need the car to take him to hospital."

"Come on Jack," Anna said, taking the boy's hand and starting to walk quickly towards Downton. She closed her eyes tightly when she heard Will cry out again, knowing that John was moving him.

John was doing his best not to make any unnecessary movements and cause greater pain. His knee throbbed but he gave it no mind, all of his attention on his son. He would pay the price later. He tried to soothe his son, talking quietly, telling him it would all be all right. John felt like crying just at the sight of his little son trying to be quiet and strong.

Anna and Jack ran into the house. Thankfully the first person they saw was Mr. Carson. "What is going on?" he asked.

"It's Will. He's broken his wrist. John is coming with him. We need a car to take us to Dr. Clarkson."

Carson's eyebrows raised in shock. "Yes, certainly. It is available. Come with me, his lordship is in the library."

Anna followed. "Milord, there has been an accident. May I ask Reilly to bring the car around?" Carson asked.

Lord Grantham stood. "What's happened?"

"It's Will. He fell out of a tree. His wrist is broken," Anna said.

"Oh no, the poor fellow," Lord Grantham said, "Yes, of course Carson, right away. Where is William?"

Anna heard the door open and her son crying. "That must be them." Carson left to summon the chauffeur and on his way directed Mr. Bates to the library. John came in, still carrying Will. Both Lord Grantham and Anna went over to him immediately.

"My darling, are you in too much pain?" Anna asked.

"No mum."

"We're going to take you to hospital and you'll probably need to get a cast on your wrist."

"Cast?"

"Yes, it's like a shell...like a turtle shell for your arm to protect the bone while it heals."

Will nodded and pondered this new development.

"You'll be fine, chap," Robert said, "It's an adventure!"

"Mr. Bates, Anna, the car is ready," said Carson.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Carson," Anna said. She turned to Jack and looked back at Mr. Carson and Lord Grantham.

"Leave him here. We can watch him. I'll call Mrs. Hughes," Lord Grantham said.

"Oh, thank you. Jack, you stay here with Mr. Carson and Lord Grantham," Anna said.

"I want to go with Will," Jack said, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, you need to stay. We'll be back as soon as we can. Will will be fine. All right?" John told him.

"Jack, come with me. I was going to go look at the horses," Lord Grantham said, feeling bad after seeing the boy's distress. Jack immediately smiled and went over to him.

"Thank you," said Anna. "Let's go."

The ride to the hospital went quickly. Anna felt a wave of nausea sweep over her whenever she looked at her son's wrist so she tried to keep her focus on his face, keeping up a steady stream of conversation to keep him occupied so he couldn't focus on the pain. Bates still held him in his arms, trying to keep as still as possible.

Apparently Lord Grantham had phoned ahead and Dr. Clarkson met them at their car. Fortunately, he was not completely booked this afternoon and had been catching up on patient charts when he'd received the call. "Bring him in here, in the exam room, first door on the right," he instructed.

John did as told, setting Will on the table as gently as possible. Anna noticed that as soon as Will was on the table, John's hand went to his leg. His cane had been left behind at their cottage. She imagined he was in quite a bit of pain. He allowed himself just a moment to massage the muscle of his knee before straightening and looking towards Dr. Clarkson.

"Well, William, what happened to you today?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"I fell."

"He was in a tree. He fell out of it on his climb down," Anna said.

"And did you hit your head?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"No."

"Do you hurt anywhere except your arm? Your tummy? Back?"

"No."

"Can I check?"

Will nodded. Dr. Clarkson had the boy track his finger with his eyes and then he prodded the boy's stomach.

"Everything there is fine. Will, I'm going to have to examine your wrist now. It's going to hurt a bit, but I'm going to try to be as gentle as possible."

Will nodded, his eyes turned up to his mother. "It's all right darling," Anna said, putting her hand on his head.

Dr. Clarkson did his best to be gentle, but Will did whimper and make a few exclamations of pain. "Well, obviously it's broken. However, I feel it is a relatively simple break, which is good. Makes the healing process easier and young children tend to heal very well. I do believe he'll need a cast and I'll need to reset the bone." He lowered his voice a bit, "That will cause him pain. However, I'll give him some medicine to help with that. It'll probably make him quite sleepy."

John nodded. "Yes, fine. Whatever you have to do."

"I'll go get my supplies and be back shortly."

He left the room and Anna and John stood beside Will. "I'm going to get a cast?" he asked.

"Yes, dear," Anna said.

"How long do I have it?"

"Oh, probably about two months," John guessed.

Will frowned. "Then I'll be better?"

"Then you'll be better."

"And then you won't climb any more trees, will you?" Anna asked.

Will looked at her and then looked away as if he hadn't heard her and John had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

Dr. Clarkson returned. "Will, I have to set your wrist. What that means is that I need to put the bone back where it is supposed to be. I'm going to give you this medicine so it doesn't hurt, but I have to inject it. So there's a needle. Then I'll set the bone and put a cast on it."

Will's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Dr. Clarkson prepared the syringe and before he had time to fuss, injected Will's good arm. They boy was surprised at the speed with which it happened and he looked up at his father with sad eyes. "You're fine. Not too bad was it?" John said.

"We'll just wait a few minutes. I'll prepare the casting material. It will probably be about 6 weeks, but I'll take an xray to make sure it has healed before we remove it. It's very difficult when it's a young boy because the cast can get so dirty, but do your best to keep it dry and clean. I'll send some pills home with you that should help with the pain of the first few days, but after that he should be fine."

Anna watched as Will's eyes began to droop. She felt tears rush to her eyes, which surprised her. But now that she didn't need to be strong for Will she could feel her emotions taking control. John noticed and put his arm around her. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I just don't like seeing either of them like this. Hurt or ill."

"He'll be back to his old self in no time."

"Yes. It's just...makes me think of that time with Jack. And then Will's face today when we first got to him. His cries," she said and then turned to put her face against John's shoulder. He rubbed her back. She was referring to when Jack was just about a year old. He'd gotten quite ill and had to be put in hospital. For a time, Dr. Clarkson wasn't sure if he would make it through the night. Both John and Anna counted it as the worst night of their lives and thanked god every day that their son had recovered. John understood how seeing Will, though his condition was certainly not life-threatening, could bring up old fears and worries.

He comforted Anna and watched as Dr. Clarkson began to move Will's wrist. Will was now asleep and showed no response to the manipulation. The doctor had some sort of device that was helping him to set the wrist, but John had never seen it before. His attention turned back to Anna who had suddenly started to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This next one had better be a girl. One that just wants to stay inside and have tea parties and not run outside and climb trees!"

John laughed. "Oh, we can hope, but I have a feeling that she'd want to follow her older brothers and do anything they tell her."

"Oh god!" Anna said, but she was laughing.

"I'm going to start casting now," Dr. Clarkson said. There was a smile on his face as he had overheard the conversation. He wrapped Will's wrist in a soft gauze and then began the process of applying plaster. Will was completely asleep.

"What did you give him for pain?" John asked.

"Morphine," Dr. Clarkson said, "I know, sounds extreme, but it's the best. He'll be asleep for a while, which is good, gives time for the swelling to go down. Pain should be manageable. Aspirin for when he's home."

"When should we bring him back?"

"Oh, stop in for just a moment next week, just so I can take a look and make sure the cast is holding up. We'll go from there. Fine?"

"Yes, thank you Dr. Clarkson."

"And this is it," said the doctor, smoothing the plaster, "You can leave him here to rest for a while or take him home. It's your choice. But like I said, keep the cast clean and dry. If you notice anything unusual, fever, headaches, anything of the sort bring him in as a precaution. Here's a bottle of aspirin for when he complains of aches. Keep him quiet for as long as you can, but I'm sure he'll want to be up and outside before long."

He started to leave the room. "Oh, Anna, you'll be here in two weeks for your check-up?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good, and congratulations Mr. Bates."

John couldn't help but smile proudly. "Thank you sir."

Dr. Clarkson returned the smile and left the room.

"I should go check on the car. I assume you want to take him home?" John asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll want his own bed."

Bates went out and found Reilly in the waiting room. He went to get the car and John went back to get Anna and Will. He looked at the clock. Just a few hours had passed since lunch, it had seemed much longer. John carried Will again, over Anna's protests, and they made their way back to Downton, the excitement over for now.

When Reilly pulled up to the house, Robert came walking up the path to meet them. He led a horse behind him and on that horse was Jack. "Oh my god, he's probably going to fall off and break both his legs," Anna groaned. John laughed.

"Can you drive us to the cottage Reilly? Let's just get Jack," Anna asked.

"No problem there. I'll wait."

Will was on John's lap so Anna got out and walked towards Lord Grantham and Jack.

"Mummy, look at me!" Jack called excitedly, then his face turned serious "Where's Will?"

"He's in the car with Daddy. He had to get a cast on his wrist. He's sleeping now," she explained.

"But he's all right?" Lord Grantham asked.

"Yes, he will be. Thank you for your help. You didn't have to do this," Anna said, turning to look at her son who looked like he was 10 feet off the ground and made Anna slightly dizzy.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. He rode with me for some time and then I decided he could handle the reins on his own! We've been out here the whole time having fun!...Oh, I do hope that's all right Anna."

"Yes, of course. I'm glad he enjoyed it. Thank you. But time to come with us Jack."

Lord Grantham went and helped Jack to get down and the boy ran off to see his brother. Anna said her goodbyes and thanked Lord Grantham again before getting in the car and being taken to their home.

John carried Will to the sofa so they could keep an eye on him. He has shown some signs of waking, but both hoped he would sleep longer. Jack studied Will and reached out to lightly tap his cast. Assured he was fine and just sleeping, Jack crawled onto Anna's lap.

She kissed him and held him close to her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Soon she was asleep, as was Jack. John draped a blanket over them and then one on Will. He smiled at his family and then picked up a book he'd wanted to finish and started to read.

Will's murmuring got their attention. He made a small whimper and Anna was instantly awake, waking Jack in the process. John stood and went over to Will.

"Will? Can you hear me? Wake up son," he said.

Will opened his eyes and blinked at his father then closed them again and whimpered.

"Come on baby, open your eyes," John said and rubbed Will's chest.

Will opened them again, a bit more alert this time and looked around, then lifted his arm and stared at his cast. "This a cast?" he asked.

"Yes. The doctor put it on while you were asleep. How do you feel now?"

"Hungry," he said and John laughed.

"I'll get something for dinner,"Anna said, then stopped suddenly, "Oh, John!"

"Don't worry. It's all right," John said, knowing she was thinking of their date for the Grantham Arms. "We'll postpone."

Anna smiled and went to the kitchen. She was nearly there when she heard a knock at the door. She went to it and was surprised to find Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore there with a basket. "Where is he?" Mrs. Patmore demanded.

"Who?"

"Little William of course, the poor thing!"

The two women barged in and honed in on Will's location. They immediately started to fuss. "Oh, you poor darling what happened?" "Little sweetheart, what happened?"

John looked on with amusement. His house was invaded by two pseudo-grandmothers. Will, so stoic, now played his part to hilt. "I fell out of a tree! I hurt my wrist!" he cried and popped out a few tears for good measure. Anna met John's gaze and rolled her eyes.

"He must have been twenty meters up!" Jack declared, "I told him to get down! He started to climb down but slipped!" John stifled a laugh at that. The trees were hardly 20 meters at their tallest.

"You saw it?" Mrs. Patmore asked Jack. Jack nodded vigorously. "You poor dear!" Suddenly Jack was held tightly against Mrs. Patmore's ample frame.

Anna moved closer to John. "We're raising con artists!" she hissed.

"You almost have to admire it," John whispered back.

"Would you like some tea?" Anna asked the two women.

"No, we must get back. We just wanted to take a break to make sure everyone was all right," Mrs. Hughes said.

"I brought a treat," said Mrs. Patmore, "Jack and Will's favorite shepherd's pie and some biscuits. Didn't think you'd be up to cooking Anna."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Patmore. That's so thoughtful."

"Can I have a biscuit now?" Jack asked.

Anna opened her mouth to say no. "Why of course you can!" Mrs. Hughes declared, "You two have had quite a day. A biscuit won't hurt." Anna closed her mouth.

Mrs. Patmore produced two biscuits from the basket and handed one to each boy who quickly set to eating them. She turned and handed the basket to Anna. "Here you are dear, just pop it in the oven for a bit to warm it. Well, we'd better get along. Come on Mrs. Hughes."

Each woman bent down to receive a kiss on the cheek from the boys and then just as quickly as they had come they were gone.

"My goodness, that was a surprise," Anna said. "I'll get this in the oven."

"Could I have another biscuit?" Will asked.

"No, wait until after dinner."

"But my arm hurts!" Will cried with the most pitiful of voices.

Anna looked at him and then at John. She pointed her finger at him. "He's your son!" she declared and walked into the kitchen.

The family ate and then John and Jack began to play checkers. John kept his leg propped up on a chair. It had started to swell. Anna cut their cake and set the biscuits aside for later. Everyone had a slice and Will was content to cuddle on Anna's lap and watch his father and brother. Later, John and Anna took turns reading stories. Everyone was tired from the excitement of the day and decided to turn in for bed a bit early.

They helped the boys change into their pajamas and then tucked them into their beds. They gave kisses and hugs to each and told Will that if he was in any pain to come wake them. Turning out the light, they left the room and went into their own.

"Well, this has been quite the day," John said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"It has. Turned out very different than what I expected. But I'm so relieved his fall wasn't more serious."

"Indeed. Well, I hope you enjoyed your anniversary gift of a trip into town and to hospital for your injured son Mrs. Bates," John teased.

"I really don't know how you'll top it next year," Anna replied, changing into her nightgown. The two of them climbed into bed and turned on their sides to face each other.

"Any regrets?" John asked.

"None at all. Absolutely none."

John smiled. "I love you and I can't wait to meet this little one," he said, briefly touching Anna's stomach.

"I think it's going to be our little girl. I really do," Anna said.

John tucked her hair behind her ear and then moved to kiss her. Anna quickly responded. She moved to her back and John followed, kissing her neck before returning to her lips. Anna's fingers trailed through John's hair, leaving it tousled in her wake.

Then a knock.

"Mummy!"

John huffed and rolled onto his back. Anna stood and went to the door. Will stood there, his eyes big and holding his small casted arm. "I want to sleep with you and Daddy!"

Anna looked over her shoulder at John who nodded. Will immediately went to climb into bed beside his father. Anna left the door open, if Jack woke and saw his brother was gone he'd likely come in too.

"Feel all right?" Anna asked.

Will nodded and stifled a yawn, scooting closer to his father and closing his eyes.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Bates," Anna said and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Bates," he replied.

Anna turned off the lamp and they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was torn on this chapter. I want John and Anna to fulfill their dream of owning their own little business and having their life away from service. On the other hand, I don't want them to leave Downton! But I decided that they would ultimately save up for their little hotel and leave. I have them leaving when Jack is about 10 or so. Also, my little flashback when Anna was pregnant is simply meant to be humorous and I hope it is not too OOC for Anna to be so emotional but hey, hormones.**

**Also, I wrote just a paragraph about schooling. I'm American and so I apologize if the scenario I wrote about would not even have been possible in England at this time, but I hope it is not too far from correct. **

**Thank you again for your reviews. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The kids are a bit older now. **

John lifted his face to the sun and soaked in its warmth. After a week of cloudy weather, the sun had finally managed to break free and it seemed like the whole town was out. John was on his way home. He had gone to take care of some business at the bank. He knew Anna would probably like to go for a walk and so he hurried his step to get home quicker. Their guests had departed this morning and now, ironically when the weather was best, their little hotel was empty of spring visitors. They had been quite solidly booked. While good for business and their bank account, it could be quite exhausting and neither Anna or John was getting any younger.

John decided to use the dirt path rather than stick to the road in order to make the trek a bit quicker. He looked ahead and saw his oldest son standing with someone. He was just about to call out to him when he noticed that Jack was standing with Emma Thornton, the flower shop owner's daughter. John had to smile. His thirteen year old son was quite obviously smitten with the girl though he tried to play it off and say he wasn't interested in such nonsense as girls. But John knew that his eldest was at that age when a young man's fancy turns to love and all that goes along with it. And though Jack would most likely not marry his teenage sweetheart, John certainly couldn't find fault with Emma. She was a wonderful, kind girl. He had met her when they had first moved to the new village and taken ownership of the hotel. Her family had graciously brought flowers to help decorate the lobby and rooms for the hotel's reopening. Emma had a younger sister, Sally, about Kate's age and the two of them had become the best of friends. Emma had taken an obvious interest in Jack, but at that age, he truly was not interested in girls. It was only recently that he had started to see the merits of the fairer sex and became furious when Will teased him about being in love.

0000

"Emma just loooooves Jack!" Will teased at the dinner table.

"Shut up Will!" Jack scowled.

"Will, stop teasing your brother. And besides, it's a fine thing to have girls fond of you. Emma's a lovely girl," Anna said.

"Gak!" Will said, pretending to choke.

"Will, that's enough," John said, fixing his youngest son with a stare that the children had long come to realize meant their father was quite serious. Will shrunk back and began to wolf down the cobbler Anna had prepared for dessert.

"Sally said Emma wants to marry Jack. She thinks he has pretty eyes," Kate said, though she said it with no teasing intent. Kate and Sally were quite for the marriage, figuring that they could just move in with their siblings and have sleepovers all the time.

"Daaad," Jack whined, turning to his father.

"All right, that's enough. No more talk of Jack and Emma. Now finish up your cobbler and get to your schoolwork. Will, finish up that essay and then I'll take a look at it."

One of the reasons Anna and John had chosen to move was not only to purchase the hotel, but because there was an excellent co-educational public school just on the outskirts of town. While the school was not Eton or Harrow, it was still quite respected and had a great deal of opportunities for students. Jack had started there last year and Anna and John hoped to send Will there beginning the following year. They were very strictly budgeted to afford tuition, but luckily Jack had received a small scholarship that made costs much more manageable. Will hoped to win the same scholarship and all three children were diligent with their studies, having had the importance of education drilled into them from a young age. When Anna and John thought of their own limited time spent in school before having to go to work, they couldn't help but be proud of themselves for giving their children this opportunity.

Soon the children were at their schoolwork and Anna and John were left to themselves at the dining table. Anna rested her chin on her hand and studied her husband.

"What?"

"Emma thinks Jack has pretty eyes. He has your eyes you know," she said.

"I know. Emma has good taste," he said and batted his eyes playfully at Anna.

She laughed. "It's because they're soulful. Makes a woman think she has to solve the mystery of what's behind them and draw you out of your shell."

"Ah, and only one woman can do that. The woman we are meant to be with."

"Is that right?"

"Quite. Only our soulmates can read them. Here, tell me what you see," he said and looked at her, trying to keep the smile from his face.

Anna stood and gathered some plates. "Well, I certainly am glad I am the only woman who can read your eyes." And then just before she disappeared into the kitchen, "And yes, after the children are asleep."

John laughed. "See? My soulmate! I don't even need to ask the question!" He heard Anna's laughter from the kitchen.

000000

John watched now as Emma was angrily pointing her finger in Jack's chest. Jack looked completely bewildered. He was holding a stack of books and could only stand there as he was berated.

"Oh dear," John said to himself. He continued walking and watching. Emma reached out and took her books from the stack in Jack's arms. She then turned around and stomped off in the direction of her house. Jack could only stand and watch her go.

A snapped twig made Jack turn and see his father coming towards him. "Hi Dad," he said, going to meet John.

"Hello son."

The two fell into step with one another. "I saw you and Emma," John finally said.

"Oh," Jack said, his cheeks reddening, "yes."

"She looked sort of angry."

"She is. Angry at me."

John spotted a large rock. "Let's rest a minute here," he said. Jack set his books down on the ground and sat on the big rock beside his father. John put his arm around his son's shoulder. "Do you like Emma?"

Jack sighed. "I suppose I can be honest. Now that it's us. Man to man," Jack said.

John looked up at the sky to keep from smiling. He knew he had to be gentle with his son's tender heart and not make him feel self-conscious. "I take it that's a yes then?"

Jack nodded. "And I thought she liked me." His expression was utterly woebegone and John could only remember seeing it once before, when Jack had accidentally torn a stitch in his beloved stuffed bear when he was just about 3. His expression as he handed the bear to Anna for mending was the exact same as it was now.

"Well, tell me what happened."

Jack picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt. "There's going to be a spring dance. Emma said she was going to go and asked me what she should wear. I told her she should try to wear something like Harriet Burns wore at the winter festival. It was quite pretty and Harriet looked very nice."

"Oh dear. Did you say those exact words? That Harriet looked very nice?"

"I did. Then Emma got mad and said that if I was so stuck on Harriet Burns I should just go and ask her to the dance and Emma would go on her own and that I could just go soak my head. But I was going to ask Emma. But now she hates me."

"Oh son," and John couldn't help but chuckle, "She doesn't hate you. Not at all. In fact this is evidence that she is quite fond of you."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Fond of me?"

"Yes, you see when you said Harriet looked very nice, Emma took it to mean that you like Harriet. Now you know you meant only the dress and I know that, but Emma doesn't know that. Sometimes women can be quite sensitive and we men are big oafs who don't always think before we talk. I had the same sort of incident with your mum."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was when she was pregnant with you…."

00000

Anna looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She felt like a whale. Tonight was the servant's ball and she had told John she would attend and in fact she had been quite looking forward to it. But now that she saw there was no hope of fitting into one of her gowns she had changed her mind. It looked as if she would only have to wear one of her plainest dresses and the thought of being frumpy while everyone else was in their best brought tears to her eyes.

"Are you nearly ready dear?" John asked, coming into the bedroom.

"No, I'm not. I've nothing to wear," she complained and turned to look at John. "Well, don't you look handsome," she said but she seemed almost angry about it.

John smoothed his coat. "Um, thank you. Do you need help dressing?"

"No, I'm not an invalid! I can dress myself! I'm not helpless!"

"Of course not," John said. Anna was in her seventh month of pregnancy and he had grown used to changes in her mood. Just yesterday she had greeted him at the door wearing nothing but a smile and today she was snapping at nearly everything he said. He had learned to roll with the punches and the good times far outweighed the occasional bursts of temper. "I'll just wait downstairs."

Minutes later Anna came down and John helped her into her coat. "You look beautiful," he said. Anna gave a faint smile in return and John wished she would believe him. She truly had a wonderful glow and looked amazing.

Anna was seized upon as soon as they got to Downton. quickly got a chair for Anna and Mrs. Hughes marveled at how wonderful Anna looked. John could tell that Anna was pleased and he hoped this would improve her mood. The dancing was soon underway. Anna and John laughed as they watched Mrs. Hughes and Lord Grantham spin around the room. Soon Anna had her eyes on Lillian, her soon-to-be replacement, and Tom as they danced.

"Look at Lillian. She seems to be fitting right in," Anna said.

"She does get along well with everyone, particularly the men of the house," said Lady Mary who had taken a break to sit next to Anna. John completely missed the cattiness in Lady Mary's words.

"She's quite nice," he said. He sipped his tea and continued to watch the dancing, oblivious to the icy glare Anna had shot him.

"You like her then?" Anna said.

He looked at his wife. "Well, she seems to be a hard worker. And is always accommodating."

"I'll bet she is," Anna muttered. Mary heard her and laughed.

"What's that dear?" John asked.

"Nothing darling."

"She does look quite fetching in that dress too. Lady Mary wasn't that one of yours?" John asked.

Lady Mary's eyes widened. John looked at her innocently and then at Anna who seemed on the verge of tears. "Anna?" he asked.

Anna stood up and left the room. John quickly got up to go after her. "Bates, wait. Sit down."

"I think I should go after her milady," he said.

"No, we need to talk first. Do you realize what you just did?"

"No. What did I do?"

"You were admiring a pretty young woman while your pregnant wife sat beside you."

John was flabbergasted. "No, I was just making conversation. I thought I recognized the dress as one of yours."

"You know that and I know that. But when women are pregnant and dealing with their bodies changing in most unexpected ways, they do not want to hear their husbands complimenting other women."

"What? But I wasn't...Anna is the most beautiful woman here! By far!" John exclaimed.

"All I'm saying is that you may want to let Anna know that. She may protest and say she is not, but she still wants to hear it."

"I do say that. Sometimes I think she believes me and other times I feel she thinks me a fool."

"But she still wants to hear it. And she doesn't want you to notice the dress of a young woman who she feels is replacing her. And yes, I know it's not rational, but when we're pregnant few of our thoughts and feelings are. Even for a woman like Anna."

John thought about this. "Thank you milady. I will go do my best to fix this situation," he said standing and nodding towards Lady Mary.

"Good luck Bates," she said with a smile.

John found Anna down in the servant's hall. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Few lights were on and the space was quiet as everyone was upstairs. "Hello," he said.

Anna turned towards him and he saw her chin quiver. "Oh John, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

John quickly sat beside her and put his arm around her. He was pleased when she snuggled herself against him and kissed the top of her head. "Anna, I hope you know you are the most beautiful woman in this house."

"Oh please," Anna laughed and then sniffled.

"No, I mean it. You're gorgeous. And I know that you may not think so because your body is changing to accommodate the baby, but you are. I still can't believe that a woman as beautiful as you has chosen me to spend her life with and have children with. When I come home and see you by the fire, caressing your stomach and whispering to our baby...it takes my breath away."

Anna sighed. "Do you like it more when I have my feet up because my ankles are so swollen or when I need your help to stand because I can't get off our sofa under my own power?"

"They both get my blood racing," he growled into her ear. Anna laughed and looked up at him. He was relieved to see her smiling and bent his head to give her a kiss. She quickly pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, catching him off guard.

"You know Mrs. Hughes' sitting room is open. I don't think anyone will come looking for us for some time," she said.

John smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Lead the way beautiful."

00000

"So you see, sometimes it is easy to say something that the other person misinterprets. It goes both ways. Sometimes a woman will say something that hurts our pride though she did not intend to," John said after telling his son the story, though omitting some of the more salacious elements.

"So I should go tell Emma that I think she's the prettiest girl in town and I want to take her to the dance?" Jack asked.

"If that's how you feel, then yes." John stood. "Now, let's be on our way."

Jack gathered his books and the two of them continued down the path. They had to pass Emma's house before their own and as they neared it, Jack slowed down. He turned to his father. "Dad, hold these for me will you? I need to do it now or I won't have the courage."

John took the books and smiled at his son. "You'll be fine," he said.

Jack nodded and then took a few steps towards Emma's house. He turned back to John. "Could you stand behind that tree? I don't want her to think I needed you here."

"Oh, um, yes all right," John said and moved to stand behind the large tree. He peeked out. Jack nodded his approval.

John watched his son approach the house and knock on the door. Emma answered. She immediately crossed her arms and frowned at Jack. John wished he could hear what was being said but he saw Jack's arms open wide and then wave about a bit. He had inherited his father's habit of talking with his hands when he was quite passionate about something. John could also see that Emma was melting. Jack finished whatever it was he had to say and then sighed deeply and stood waiting for Emma's response.

Suddenly, Emma threw her arms around Jack and planted a kiss on his lips. "Way to go son!" John said to himself and then shrunk back, hoping he hadn't been too loud. Emma had her arms on Jack's shoulders now, excitedly telling him something and Jack was nodding though John was sure he had no idea of what was being said. Emma smiled at Jack, went back inside and slowly closed the door, smiling at him all the while. The door closed and Jack stood motionless on the porch. Finally, he turned and came walking back towards John. He stole a quick glance back at the house and then stood with his father behind the tree.

"That went well?" he asked. Jack took back his schoolbooks.

"Yes."

"You're going to the dance with her?"

"Yes."

"That's good," John said. Jack wasn't looking at him and his ears were quite red. "Good advice from your ol' dad, eh?"

Jack looked up at him now and couldn't help but smile. "Yes," he said quietly.

John was struck then. He could see the man his son was becoming as well as the little boy that had cuddled into his father's embrace every night while John read to him. John had to look away for a brief moment, swallowing hard. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. Jack didn't look up, but leaned into his father, needing some assurance after these new developments. John gratefully squeezed his son to him. "Come on, let's go home." And then after a beat "Romeo."

"Da-ad!" Jack said but then started to laugh.

John laughed too and the pair again started their walk towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains some smut. I was going to write more of it, but got self-conscious and cut it back some. But maybe future chapters? I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoy. **

**As always, thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy receiving them and they are very motivating. **

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Hughes!"

"It is no trouble, Anna! You know I love to spend time with this little one."

"I'll take him home and get him ready. I'll bring him back around 7?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that will be fine. I'll see you then."

As Anna left Mrs. Hughes' sitting room and began her walk back towards the cottage, she couldn't help but smile. It was John's birthday and she'd arranged to have Mrs. Hughes watch Jack for a few hours. The family had no guests and the circumstances could not have been better. Though she'd led Mrs. Hughes to believe that John wanted to have a nice dinner at the Grantham Arms, the truth was that Anna had no notion of leaving the cottage. She'd already made a chicken, which along with some greens from their garden would make for a satisfying dinner. She'd also made his favorite apple cobbler. But dinner was beside the point. She intended to spend most of the time celebrating John's birthday in their bedroom. She smiled to herself at the feeling of excitement and naughtiness that went through her body. While Anna loved her son more than anything, she had to admit it would be nice to have some private time with her husband and not have to keep listening for any sound of distress from Jack.

"Your daddy is going to be so surprised," Anna cooed to her son. She bounced him in her arms and he responded with a smile. Jack was 6 months old and quite happy and plump. He had his father's eyes and dark hair and his smiles and giggles made Anna's heart melt. She knew she was biased, but he was clearly the most darling baby in the whole world. She brought him up and pretended to nibble on his cheeks, creating more squeals and laughter.

Anna returned home to prepare a bag full of Jack's necessities. She took care of some other small tasks and before she knew it, it was time to return to Downton to drop off Jack and pick up John. She took Jack's pram this time. Anna figured she would most likely be quite tired when she went to pick him up again. Or at least she hoped she would be tired.

"Here we are," Anna said to announce their presence in the servants hall.

"Hello there," Mrs. Hughes said, immediately coming over to coo at Jack. "We're going to have so much fun tonight, aren't we? Aren't we?"

Jack looked up at Mrs. Hughes and gummed his fist. "Oh, I'm afraid he has been a bit fussy. I think a tooth might be coming in. He's been fine today, but just so you know," Anna said.

John entered the hall then. "Hello darling," he said to Anna and kissed her temple. Jack lunged at him and John quickly took him in his arms. "Hello, son. I hear you're going to keep Mrs. Hughes company this evening?" Jack reached out to try and grab his father's nose. John laughed and turned his head away. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked Mrs. Hughes.

"Oh, Mr. Bates, he's an angel. In fact, I could keep him overnight if that would be easier."

Anna felt her heart lurch. "No, I don't believe I'm ready for that yet Mrs. Hughes," she said quickly, moving forward to press a kiss into Jack's hair. Mrs. Hughes smiled and nodded her understanding.

"His Lordship has released me for the evening? Shall we go?" John asked.

Anna nodded. "Mrs. Hughes, I've packed everything Jack needs. I changed and fed him just before I came here, but there is a bottle and some extra nappies in the bag. His bear is in there and a rattle. Don't give him that though unless you're ready to sit through a solid hour of the noise."

"We'll be fine," Mrs. Hughes said, groaning a bit as she took Jack into her arms. "What a big fellow. Yes, what a big boy!"

John and Anna shared a glance, both of them amused at Mrs. Hughes' coddling of Jack. "All right then, we'll be back to get him."

"I'll see you then. Enjoy your free time."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Hughes," Anna said. "And you," she said, reaching out to gently poke Jack's belly, "I'd better hear nothing but good reports."

Jack laughed and then put his head on Mrs. Hughes' shoulder.

Anna and John soon departed. Mrs. Hughes took Jack into the kitchen where Daisy and Mrs. Patmore were preparing the evening meal. They all took turns fussing over the boy and Mrs. Patmore gave him a set of measuring spoons to shake around.

000000

"So we're going to eat at home?" John asked as he and Anna walked into their home. He had been expecting to go to town and Anna has surprised him when she led him down the path to their cottage.

"I do have some food prepared, yes," Anna said.

"Oh, what is it?" John asked and began to walk towards the kitchen. Anna quickly intercepted him and pushed him towards the parlor. He laughed as he sat down on their small sofa. "Anna, you're being so mysterious."

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to make sure you have a happy birthday," she said. "Now stay there and don't move. Don't worry, there is food, I will not let you starve."

"All right," John said and folded his hands on his lap. "I'll trust you and wait here."

"Good boy," Anna said and left the room. John watched her go and then leaned his head back on the sofa. He closed his eyes for a minute and wondered what his wife was up to. He had an idea of what they could do after eating and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that. It would be nice not to worry about waking Jack or having Jack wake up on his own and start to wail just as he ready to join with Anna. Thankfully Jack had been making it peacefully through the night more often, but it was still nice to be able to focus just on Anna.

John opened his eyes and looked towards the door. "Anna?" he called.

"I'll be right there! Close your eyes!" she called.

John crossed his legs and did as he was told. He assumed she must be bringing in his present. _I wonder what it is. A new pocketwatch? A wallet? Book?_

"Open your eyes," he heard Anna whisper. He did and immediately his eyes widened. Anna stood before him in a chic, sheer piece of lingerie. It was a soft pink color and left very little to the imagination. She had her garter on as well. Bates practically drooled. "Like it?" Anna teased.

"You're gorgeous," John said and made as if he was going to stand. He had plans to sweep her in his arms and carry her upstairs.

"Oh no," Anna said, pushing his shoulder and making him sit back on the couch. "Now listen to me Mr. Bates, you're going to follow my orders tonight, do you understand?"

"But, but it's my birthday! Shouldn't I make the rules?" he sputtered.

"Believe me, I'll make it worth your while," Anna purred.

John huffed. "You are such a wicked creature. But very well," he said.

"Good, now just stay there," Anna said and dropped to her knees between his legs. John took in a sharp breath. Anna had her hands on his knees but now began to run them up and down his thighs, easing them closer to his groin with each pass. "I'm going to make you feel very good John."

Bates didn't respond but his eyes were full of desire.

"Hmm, I think you are already enjoying yourself," Anna said, looking towards the bulge in John's pants.

"Anna, please," John whispered.

"Well, since you said please," Anna teased and let her palm rub across the front of his trousers. She rubbed firmly and John felt a shiver go down his spine. God, he loved this part of their life together. Not only for the physical release, but for the knowledge that she took just as much pleasure in his body as he took in hers. Though she had been inexperienced on their wedding night, Anna had been quick to learn the pleasures of lovemaking and always voiced her needs and desires freely. This thrilled John and he loved that she was bold enough to take charge and engage in their lovemaking as an equal partner and wasn't shy about initiating their contact. He pitied men whose wives looked upon lovemaking as a chore and women whose husbands were too brutish and didn't take the time needed to produce pleasure.

Anna was undoing his trouser buttons now. John let his hands run along her arms while she worked, feeling the soft skin. When John had first used his mouth between Anna's legs she had been surprised but quickly realized how pleasurable his ministrations were. When Anna had wanted to reciprocate, John had told her that she didn't have to, but she had been adamant. John worried that she felt she had an obligation, but Anna had quickly set him straight that she would never do anything she did not want or enjoy. After the first few occasions, and with John still protesting, Anna had a particularly frank conversation that had convinced him she enjoyed performing the act. From then on he had learned to relax and enjoy it as she did when he spent time kissing and nipping between her thighs.

He lifted himself now to aid in Anna pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. "Well, what do we have here?" Anna asked in mock surprise, making John laugh and then he hissed when her fingers wrapped around him. "You're already so eager, Mr. Bates."

"Anna! God, don't tease me!" John pleaded

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," Anna said and slowly began to move her hand up and down, John's flesh warm beneath her hand.

"Christ," he muttered under his breath and let his head tip back once again. He heard Anna giggle and then the warm wetness of her mouth closing around him. His hips jerked forward and he lifted his head. He loved watching Anna, especially when her eyes would meet his and he would see her heated passion. She began to use her hand and mouth in tandem and John could only watch and gently stroke his hair as he felt his pleasure building.

000000000

"Where's Jack? Where's Jack?" Mrs. Hughes dropped the handkerchief she'd been holding. "There he is!"

Jack shrieked with happiness. He was sitting on the table in Mrs. Hughes' small sitting room, supported by Mrs. Patmore who had brought in some tea and biscuits to share as they played with the baby. Jack reveled in their undivided attention and had been a delight the whole evening so far. Mrs. Patmore had given him several different kitchen items to explore such as a flour sifter and wooden spoons. He'd happily sat on the ground and played when Mrs. Hughes ate her dinner. had raised his eyebrows at there being a baby at dinner, but said nothing as he knew they couldn't leave him alone and besides, he rather liked the little fellow.

Jack put his fist in his mouth and watched as Mrs. Patmore gently wiggled his little toes. "Look at these little piggies!" the cook teased and Jack giggled as Mrs. Patmore let a finger glide along the bottom of his foot.

"I'd have thought he'd be getting tired by now," Mrs. Hughes said.

"I'm sure he's too delighted by all these new things to see and do," Mrs. Patmore replied.

"I don't want to have him be overtired and cranky when Anna comes to fetch him."

Mrs. Patmore gave Mrs. Hughes a wry look. "That's the whole point dearie. Have all the fun with him and then just as his mood starts to turn, hand him back to his mother!"

0000000000

"Anna, I'm close, I...Oh god!" John cried and then slumped against the sofa. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he regained his breath.

"Mm, did you enjoy that?" Anna said, wiping the corner of her mouth and smiling up at her husband. He just rolled his eyes up, letting her know she was asking a ridiculous question. Anna laughed and placed a few wet kisses along his length, her fingertips lightly gliding up and down, making him shudder. She leaned back and bit her lip, looking quite satisfied with herself.

"Come here," he said and pulled her up into his lap. Anna laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head against her shoulder and Anna soothed him by running her fingers through his hair. "You're going to be the death of me," he mock complained and turned to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"But what a way to go, right?" Anna said and the two of them began to laugh.

0000000000

Mrs. Hughes had thought to look for Isis in the library and was surprised to find Lord Grantham there. "Oh, forgive me milord, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh that's quite all right. And who do we have here?"

"I'm watching Jack for Anna and Mr. Bates so they can have a birthday dinner, just the two of them. I thought Jack might enjoy taking a look at Isis," Mrs. Hughes explained.

"That's a splendid idea!" Robert turned to his left and nudged Isis with his toe. The dog quickly stood and waited at attention. "Here, hand him to me." Mrs. Hughes did as requested and Robert put Jack on his lap and then patted his knee to summon Isis. Jack was already entranced and stared with large, unblinking eyes at the dog. In turn, Isis' nose was working overtime on interpreting this new being. Finally, Jack squealed and leaned forward to try and touch her. Isis moved back and Robert laughed. "It's only a baby, Isis. Don't be scared." Isis moved forward again and this time licked Jack's chubby fist. Jack was delighted and looked up at Robert as if to say 'did you see that?' He reached out again and this time Isis allowed the clumsy pat on the top of her head. Robert gently took Jack's hand before it could close and tug at Isis' fur.

"I know what else you might like," Robert said and stood up to show Jack his globe. He spun it around and Jack kicked his legs and tried to reach for it. Robert kept the globe spinning and laughed along with Jack.

"Excuse me milord, might I go tend to some chores. Just for 10 minutes?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Sure, take whatever time you need. We'll be fine won't we?" he asked. Mrs. Hughes started to leave the room but stopped at the doorway and watched as Robert tossed Jack in the air and caught him, laughing at the boy's wide eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

00000000000

Anna had insisted that they eat in bed. The cold chicken and green salad was delicious. It felt almost like a picnic if the picnic involved John clad only in his bathrobe and Anna still in her risque lingerie. "Good birthday so far?" Anna asked.

"The best," John said with his mouth full and put his empty plate on his nightstand.

"Good, I wanted it to be special."

"It is. I'm sure I'll always remember certain aspects of it..." and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Such as..."

"Such as this fine dinner," he said, keeping a straight face.

"You cheeky beggar," Anna said laughing. "I hope I'm a bit more memorable than cold chicken!"

John now laughed too. "Of course you are." Reaching for her hand, he took it and kissed her palm. "I'm so blessed to have you."

Anna melted a bit. She moved to straddle his lap and he happily let her, putting his hands on her hips. "And I'm blessed to have you. A wonderful husband and father."

John squeezed her hips gently. "I never thought of myself as a family man. I'm glad you changed that. I wonder now how I got on before Jack. Before you. I was a shell. I wasn't living. But you changed all that. My determined, lovely Anna."

"When I think of where we were just a few years ago."

John closed his eyes. "I don't even want to think about it."

Anna kissed his closed eyes and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Hmm, sorry love. What can I do to take your mind off it?" She kissed his forehead and then his nose. His eyes popped open.

"Kiss me."

Anna didn't hesitate and bent to meet her husband's lips. She tugged lightly on his hair as their kiss deepened and became more passionate. When the kiss ended she kept her eyes closed and leaned back. "Well, that was quite nice," she said, opening her eyes and then immediately bursting into laughter.

"What?" John asked.

"Oh, your hair," Anna said. Her fingers had messed it up thoroughly and in some spots it appeared to be standing straight up. "I'm sorry." She combed it back down until it was in a more reasonable state. Then she put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him again.

"Well, my love, we've had dinner, I suppose it is time for dessert," he said.

"Oh, do you want it? Let me go..."

"No, no. It's not the apple cobbler I'm talking about. I'd much rather have something sweeter," he said, taking the straps of her negligee and lowering them on her arms.

"Why Mr. Bates..." Anna said.

"As lovely as this is," he said, trailing his finger over the silk of her negligee, "I think it is time to take it off and let me have my way with you."

"If you insist." Anna stood and slowly let the material drape down until it fell, bunched at her ankles. Bates watched with rapt attention. Anna reclaimed her spot, straddling his lap and they began to kiss. Anna shrieked when he suddenly flipped them over so he was above her. She pushed the robe from his shoulders and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

"My turn," he murmured, his kisses moving to her throat and then her shoulders.

000000000

"Oh, what is it Jack? I wish you could tell me what's wrong," Mrs. Hughes wailed, bouncing Jack around on her shoulder. He had been content the whole evening but now was sending up some mighty howls. Mrs. Hughes did all she could think of, walking him back and forth, feeding him, checking his diaper. Nothing had helped.

Her door opened and Mr. Carson poked his head in. "What's going on here?"

Mrs. Hughes rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing, can't you hear everything is dandy?"

Mr. Carson entered the room and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've tried everything. He just won't stop." There was a pause in the noise then, but it was just a break for Jack to catch his breath and then his cries started again.

"Let me try," Mr. Carson said, "You need a break."

Mrs. Hughes hesitated, but then passed Jack over to Mr. Carson. "There, there, little man, everything is fine," Carson said and bounced the boy.

"Anna did say he might be cutting a tooth. Do you think that may be it?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

Mr. Carson studied Jack and the next time his mouth opened to cry, Mr. Carson popped his finger into Jack's mouth. Jack immediately started to gum the butler's finger in an attempt to soothe the discomfort of his tooth. He quieted and focused on his gentle nibbling.

"That must be it," Mr. Carson said.

"Oh, wonderful! You've solved it. The poor baby. His little mouth hurts. What can I get? Perhaps a cold cloth? I'll be right back."

Carson kept bouncing the boy, his finger still in his mouth. Mrs. Hughes soon returned with a wadded piece of cloth. Mr. Carson began to remove his finger and Jack began to wail once more.

"Now Jack. Here, use this," Mrs. Hughes said, trying to get him to gnaw on the cold cloth, but he turned his head away and continued to cry, looking up at Mr. Carson with beseeching eyes. Mrs. Hughes attempted it once more with no success. Finally, Mr. Carson gave Jack his finger once more. It worked and Jack immediately hushed. Mrs. Hughes raised her eyebrows and looked at Mr. Carson with amusement. "Looks like you've found your calling Mr. Carson."

"What? But I can't walk around with a baby on my finger all night! Use your finger!" he protested.

"Just for a while. Just until he falls asleep. Please, I don't want him to be unhappy."

He looked down at the baby who was staring right back up at him. Jack smiled at the man, his mouth curling up around the finger. Carson couldn't help but smile back, but then he remembered Mrs. Hughes was still there. "Very well," he said, clearing his throat, "Until he sleeps."

"I"ll make some tea. Have a seat in that chair and rock him. He'll be asleep in no time I bet."

Mr. Carson did as he was told. Mrs. Hughes left the room and he looked down at the baby. "Don't think you're going to get this sort of treatment with each tooth. This is one time only. I need my fingers." Jack gurgled. "You're sure growing fast. Seems like only yesterday Anna was here having you. But look at you. Already a tooth!" Jack's eyes were beginning to grow heavy, the combination of gum relief and Carson's deep rumbling voice having a calming effect.

Mrs. Hughes returned with some tea and smiled warmly at Carson and the baby. She sat down and the two of them began to discuss their day while Jack nodded off.

00000000

"I'll go get Jack then," Anna said, buttoning her blouse.

"Yes, all right."

"Are you going to be asleep when I get home?"

"No, I'll be awake," John replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

John thought for a moment. "No. But that's not my fault! A wanton woman got hold of me and left me exhausted!"

Anna laughed. Her husband was laying spread eagle across the bed, completely naked and utterly exhausted. Anna had also been quite happy and exhausted after their last endeavor, but she was beginning to feel the tug to see her son so she had gotten up and dressed to go to Downton. John was in no condition to go fetch the baby as it appeared he was completely boneless. She went over and put her hands on either side of her husband's head and bent down to kiss him.

"Well, now that wanton woman is going to get your son. I'll be back soon."

"All right darling," he replied.

Anna left and walked quickly to Downton. She went in the servant's entrance and made her way to Mrs. Hughes' room, happy at the thought of seeing Jack again though it had only been a short while she'd been separated from him. She could see light beneath the door and lightly knocked.

Mrs. Hughes opened the door. "Anna, come in. He's asleep." Anna was somewhat surprised to see Mr. Carson there, holding the sleeping baby in his arms. Anna noticed a tea pot, two cups, and a half-eaten biscuit on a tray. _Looks like a cozy evening_ she thought to herself.

"Any problems?"

"Oh, he was an angel! But he was suffering a bit from the tooth. Mr. Carson was able to settle the boy down and he's been sleeping since."

"Thank you Mr. Carson. I know he can be a handful. I'll take him now. I saw the pram by the door."

"It was no trouble, Anna," Mr. Carson said.

"And here's the bag," Mrs. Hughes said.

Anna put that on her shoulder and then eased her son into her arms. She said her thank yous again and then left with her son. Soon she was back at home. She lifted her son, careful not to wake him, and climbed up the stairs to their bedroom where he still slept. John was asleep. He had moved onto his side of the bed and had the covers pulled up over him. Anna kissed Jack and placed him in his crib then quickly prepared herself for bed and climbed in beside her husband, making John wake slightly. He reached out for her and soon enveloped her in his arms.

"Thank you for my birthday," he whispered.

"You're welcome. I love you," she replied.

"And I love you."

Anna closed her eyes and patted John's arms.

"Oh, and Anna?"

"Yes, John?"

"Can we do the same thing next year?"

Anna chuckled to herself. "Yes John."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just had a quick idea after thinking about the angst that was John's time in prison and that 'last kiss' so I wrote this short chapter. Also, I have to confess that I only recently realized that I had named their daughter Kate Bates. So I'm a poet and didn't know it. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! Again, any scenario suggestions are welcome. If I think I can do justice to the idea, I'll give it a shot. **

**Some adult content in this one.  
**

Anna looked at her husband. His shoulders were hunched and the dark stubble on his cheeks stood out against his pale skin. In the corner was a shadowy figure, the guard, but Anna didn't focus on him. This was her last meeting with her husband. Tomorrow morning at dawn, he would no longer be on this Earth. She reached out to take his hand. He started, glancing over his shoulder at the guard, but when nothing was said, he reached out and took her hand. "John," was all she could say.

"No man can regret loving as I have loved you."

"And I love you John. So much."

"Anna, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes, anything."

John took a deep breath and looked at their joined hand. "You must have a life. I don't want you to be stuck. Mourning me and living with resentment and never moving forward. I want you to leave. You'll never be free of me if you stay here or at Downton..."

"I don't want to be free of you. I want to..."

"Let me finish. Please. I want you to go somewhere new and start over. Ireland, Scotland, or even America. I want you to find a man who worships you and treats you like you deserve to be treated. And I want you to have babies. You'll be a wonderful mother and just because," his voice cracked, "just because I won't be their father is no reason for you not to have them. You must. For me."

Anna shook her head. "No. I can't. Don't ask me to do that."

"Anna, please. I can't bear the thought of you not having that in your life."

"I don't want to leave. I want to be near you, near where you will be."

"It will only be my body. There's no reason for you to stay somewhere to be near a cemetery. I'll see you again Anna. We'll be reunited. But you must lead a full, happy life before that. You can find a good man. One who will love you and be a good father."

"No," Anna began to shake her head again, not wanting to hear his words. "No, I won't. I'm sorry. I can't promise that. I don't want children with any other man. I don't want to live with any other man or make love with any other man."

"You must. Please. I know it may take time, but eventually you will be able to move forward and know that you have my blessing."

The door behind John opened them and two men came in. "Time to go Batesy," said one, not looking at Anna.

The other, a large man, stepped forward with a noose. He began to put it around John's neck.

"Stop that! What are you doing?"

"He's got to go Miss Smith. No more wasting time," the guard said.

"Anna, you should go now," John said.

"No, it's not time. We still have time, I get more time with my husband. You can't do this!"

The guard who had been standing in the corner stepped forward. "Take him with you," he said, handing a baby to John.

"That's my baby. You can't do this. Stop it! Give him to me!"

The guards began to pull John away. "I'll take care of him, Anna. Try not to miss us. It will be good practice," he said. Anna stood and tried to go after him, but the door closed. She wailed and tried to pound on it, but could make no sound. Suddenly the door dissolved and there was nothing but blackness.

00000

Anna's body jerked awake. She took a deep breath and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. Her heart was racing and it felt like it might burst out of her chest. She opened her eyes. The room was mostly dark, just a bit of light from the moon coming in the open window. Remembering the dream, Anna's looked to the bed's other side. John was there, his back to her, sleeping peacefully.

"John, John," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking him.

She heard him make a small snort and then he began to roll on his back. "Huh? What? Whazzwrong?" he said sleepily.

Anna was desperate to touch him. She worked feverishly to undo the buttons of his pajama top and then she moved to be as close as possible, her ear pressed against his chest, calming slightly as she heard the steady beat of his heart. Her hand moved to his chest as well, feeling the hair there and the warmth of his skin.

John was still waking up. He sluggishly put his arms around Anna and patted her back. "Anna?" he asked. "Are you ill?"

"No. I'm not ill."

He was more awake now. "What's the matter, love?" he asked, his voice clearer.

"I had a dream. A nightmare."

"What about?"

"We were in the prison. They put a noose around your neck. Then you had Jack and you both left. I couldn't get to you."

John ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry," he said. Anna began to cry, feeling foolish. She realized it was just a dream, that she was in bed with her husband and her son was asleep in his room just across the hall, but for a moment it had been all too real.

"I haven't had a dream about those days in a long time. And never one involving Jack," she cried.

"Anna, shhh, you're all right," John said, comforting her the best way he knew how.

"I could have lost you and never had any of this. I..."

"But you didn't," he cut her off, "and you won't. You'll never lose me. We're past all that now."

"I know," she sniffed and lifted her head to look at her husband. He looked so concerned and warm. She seized his lips in a kiss. He kissed back willingly and passionately. Anna knew what she wanted. She started to try and move to her back, bringing him with her. He understood and moved so that he was now above her, kissing her deeply.

"I want you John," she said, pushing his pajama top from his shoulders. "Show me you're here and you're mine."

He kissed her again. Anna ran her fingers into his hair and held him against her as they kissed. His hand went down to her leg and he started to drag her nightgown up. Anna was impatient and took just a moment to break away and quickly remove her nightgown, flinging it on to the floor. Then she pulled John back to her, urging him to move so that he was between her thighs and pushing his pajama bottoms down as far as she could reach. He kicked them off and started to kiss her neck, nipping and then soothing with his tongue.

"Oh John," Anna purred, "That feels so good." Her hands ran down his back and then went back to fist in his hair. He began to move further down, kissing her collarbones and then her sternum. "Please," she whimpered, trying to push her breasts toward his mouth. He caught her right nipple between his teeth and Anna called out. He used his hand to give attention to the left, lightly pinching it and then covering her breast with his palm. He moved further down, but Anna stopped him. "No, come here," she said. He did as told and she kissed him again. Reaching down, she began to stroke him and he grunted into their kiss. "I'm ready now."

Without breaking their kiss, John took himself in hand and moved to where he needed to be, starting to gently breech her. She turned her head away, hissing out a yes and bringing her knees up. He moved until he was completely inside her, resting his forehead against hers. His beginning thrusts were slow, but soon a rhythm began to build. "Mmm...good," Anna groaned, "More please." The combination of her dream and the relief of waking up to her life with him, safe and sound in their cottage, was creating strong feelings of love and relief. She cried out as John's pace increased and the sensation of his weight upon her, the rub of his chest hair against her breasts, was incredibly arousing. She snuck her hand in between their bodies and began to rub herself, moaning aloud as John sucked gently on her neck. She whimpered when John moved her hand away from herself, but then his hand replaced it, his larger fingers rubbing the center of her body, the feel of him inside her, thick and deep, it was almost all too much. Anna felt her body growing warm, sensation building, and then she was shuddering and crying out, fluid rushing from her body, John's finger still moving. Her body shook and her legs tightened around his hips. Her reaction was too much for John and his own climax followed. He felt the pleasure surge through his body and he drove into Anna, giving her all he had. His arms trembled and he was unable to support himself, collapsing on her and immediately feeling her arms wrap around him. He put his forehead on hers, both of them breathing heavily, trying to recover. He knew she needed his physical presence still and so he dropped his head to the pillow beside her, still on top of her, still feeling her hands going up to his shoulders and then down over his rear again and again.

00000

Nine months later, when Anna was watching her newest son, William John, gurgle at his father she thought back to that night. There was no doubt in her mind that he had been conceived there when she desperately needed John's reassurance that their past struggles were over. Another son, healthy and gorgeous, just the smallest bit of blonde fuzz on his head. John was holding him now, smiling down at him and offering his finger for the baby to grip. Jack was against Anna's side, sleeping. He had met his brother and given him a gentle kiss, making Anna's heart swell. But the sun was just now about to rise and the boy was exhausted after being woken by all the commotion hours before and waiting up with his father for his sibling to be born. Anna had her arm around him and stroked the soft skin of his back.

"Bring him here," Anna whispered and John moved to hand the bundle to Anna. The baby made just a small coo and it wouldn't be long before he was also asleep. John sat down on the bed, careful not to wake Jack. Anna held the baby in one arm and continued to soothe Jack with the other. John put his arm around Anna and kissed her temple, then watched her watching over their children.

Anna would never have another nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just short and fluffy. Anna and John hear what they need to get through a difficult time. **

Anna leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. She felt the beginnings of a headache and knew she was already on edge. John would be home soon, but she didn't feel her usual excitement. There had been a fight this morning between them. She had protested having to get up with Jack all the time, wondering why John was never the one to get up and soothe him. He had been sleeping very well, but lately he had taken to waking and crying around 3 in the morning. John had happened to see in town and asked him about it. The doctor said this was probably just a phase and not to worry about it, but Anna was stressed and prayed for her son to sleep through the night once more. John had argued that he couldn't settle Jack, that the baby only wanted his mother and so why should he get up when it would do no good. They hadn't shouted, but their words had been sharp and John had walked off in a huff with no goodbye kiss for her. She wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness of John returning.

In a way, John was right. Lately Jack had wanted no one but his mother to feed him, change him, bathe him, or really do anything for him. He would go to his father in the evening for some play and cuddles, but soon he was reaching for his mother again. Anna knew she should cherish these times, but it was difficult to keep that in mind when she saw a sink full of dishes or a dirty floor and couldn't get to it because Jack was in her arms. When he cried at night she resented being the one to get up while John continued to snore. She knew some would say to let him cry it out but that was agony to her and she didn't want to ignore Jack when he seemed to need her most. But she was getting frustrated and she was so very, very tired.

She turned to look at Jack, sitting on the floor crying his eyes out and holding his arms up for her. Sighing, she checked the pie in the oven and then decided to delay her kitchen cleanup and picked him up and set him on her hip. "There, there, little one," she said, wiping his tear stained face. He immediately settled, popping his finger in his mouth and sniffling.

She moved to the parlor and sat on the couch. She bounced him on her knee and he giggled, making her smile. She felt a horrible pang of guilt, looking at her smiling baby and knowing that at times she was so frustrated and even angry. Perhaps not at him specifically, but at the situation. Suddenly on the verge of tears, Anna cuddled him to her. She held him close, smelling his skin and kissing his cheek.

And then, clear as day, "Mama."

Anna paused and then held her son out in front of him, looking at him in awe.

He grinned and kicked his feet. Then he took his hands and reached them out to her. "Mama."

Anna felt tears pour down her cheeks and she brought him close to her again, holding him tight. "Oh my sweet boy. You said it! Your first word!" Anna cried, her heart overfilled with love. He'd babbled plenty of course, she'd often heard 'mmmamamama' but knew he didn't know what he was saying. But this was different. She knew in her heart.

The front door opened and she heard the click of John's cane. She stood up and rushed to meet him. "John!"

He was surprised to see her tears. "Anna? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes darting between Anna and Jack.

"No, nothing's wrong. He called me mama!"

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," Anna said. She held Jack up. "Come on, say it again darling. Come on."

Jack of course just looked at the two of them and laughed. "Give him here, I have an idea," John said.

Anna frowned, but did as asked. John held Jack out so he was facing Anna. "Mama!" Jack cried and lunged out, his arms reaching for his mother.

John's eyes lit up in surprise. "He did say it!"

"I know!" Anna exclaimed, taking Jack back in her arms. Then suddenly she was crying, "He's growing up so fast!" She turned and put her face against John's chest. Jack looked as bewildered as his father.

Bates wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "He's still our baby, he'll just be a year soon. He's hardly grown up."

"I know," Anna snivelled. "Oh goodness, look at me. I'm being silly." She wiped her eyes and felt embarrassed.

"You're not being silly. It's easy to be emotional when our baby does something new. Or when you're tired because of getting up to care for him at night. That will change though," John said.

Anna bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry John, I..."

"Don't be sorry. I thought about it. I must do my part. And this little fellow will just have to put up with his dad," John said, reaching out to take hold of the baby's foot and tickle it.

Anna smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give John a kiss. He pulled her towards her again and deepened it, making their reconciliation complete. Jack squawked at being trapped in the middle.

"Here, we'll start now. Take him while I go get dinner on the table."

John smiled and took his son. Jack seemed to be ready for his evening playtime with dad and began pulling at John's necktie. Anna left the room and went to the kitchen, but not before she heard John whispering. "Dada, Jack. Say dada."

00000000000000000000

A week later John woke up to the sound of his son's cries. "Oh good god," he groaned, wiping his hand over his face before sitting up in bed.

"Probably needs to be changed," Anna murmured, not even bothering to open her eyes.

John sighed and went to his son's room. The boy was on his back, crying out his troubles to the world. John picked him up and began to bounce him against his shoulder. Jack hiccuped and his cries lessened a bit, but he still whimpered pitifully. "Shh, shh, you're all right. Sleepy time," John said. Jack started to cry again. John got the supplies and set about changing his son's nappy. It wasn't an appealing job, but John had to admit to a certain feeling of pride in being able to do it quickly and well. Unfortunately, this instance was not going well at all. John was met with an awful mess. He sighed again and set to work cleaning up. Jack was happy to be free of the mess and giggled, kicking his legs around. John felt frustrated, perhaps even resentful of his son's laughing while he cleaned him up in the middle of the night. John's sleep filled mind wandered and he began to tell himself that it was because he was too old to do this, he didn't have the patience. He felt terribly guilty thinking this way and knew he would feel differently in the morning, but it was how he felt at that moment. He finished diapering and picked the boy up. John hoped that if Jack just went back into his crib, he would quickly fall back to sleep. He started to lower Jack into the crib.

"Dada!"

John froze. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Dada," he replied as if he'd understood he'd been asked to repeat himself.

"Yes! That's right, I'm dada!" John grinned, blinking his eyes that had suddenly grown wet. He lifted his son back up. Jack smiled and clapped his hands. "You said it!" John said to the boy and started to kiss him. His beard tickled and Jack shrieked and pulled away. "Oh, you're wonderful! Such a great boy! We need to tell your mum!"

John rushed across the hall and back into his bedroom. "Anna, Anna wake up!" he said, turning on the lamp above her.

"Hmm?" Anna said, opening her eyes.

"He said it. He said dada!"

Anna smiled, more at John's excitement than anything. "Did he now?"

"Yes, come on do it again," he said to Jack. Jack now looked up at his father with curiosity. "Come on, say it, say dada. Dada."

"I believe you John, you don't have to..."

"No, he'll say it. Come on Jack." He bounced the boy and kept encouraging. Jack just laughed at his silly father. Finally, he lifted his hand to pat his father's cheek.

"Dada," he said.

John turned to Anna, his eyes large. "Hear it?"

"Yes, I did. Well done, son," Anna said. John stood up and went to his side of the bed. Anna rolled over and saw him climb into bed, setting Jack in between them. "John? Aren't you going to put him back down?"

"Let's keep him here. Just for tonight," John replied, his eyes never leaving Jack.

"Softie," Anna teased.

"No, it just makes me think. He's growing up so fast. We need to do this while we can. Pretty soon he'll be off on his own, exploring the world. I want to keep him close," John said and kissed his son again.

Anna just smiled gently at her husband. John had his eyes trained on Jack, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm very glad I married you," Anna said.

John was confused. "What?"

"Nevermind. Can I turn off this lamp now?"

"Yes, go ahead." They were soon in the darkness again. Jack babbled a bit, but he was also quite ready to go back to sleep.

"Dada," Jack said.

"Anna did you hear that? He said it again!"

"Yes dear," Anna replied. Oh well, maybe she'd get a full night's sleep tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really didn't expect to be posting so regularly. What can I say, I've been bored lately. :) But thank you again for the reviews. I appreciate them so much. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. **

Anna checked her list. They had gone to the baker, florist, and tailor to settle their bills. They still needed to stop at the butcher and then Anna felt a cup of tea would make for a nice break. She and John were out together this afternoon, having set aside the time to go over their accounts and bills and then deciding that such a lovely afternoon should not be wasted and they might as well walk around town and make their payments. Jack was away on a class trip and Will and Kate had been playing outside. They were playing in a park near the center of town so Anna and John could periodically check on them and they were within sight of other adults.

Anna held her hand over her eyes to block the sun as she gazed across the park. She could see Kate standing with a group of girls and was certain she saw Will's blonde head running on the football field. Satisfied they were fine, she and John went in to see Frederick Norton, the butcher.

"Hello Fred," John said.

"John! And Mrs. Bates. How do you do?" the man asked, tipping his hat to Anna. He was an older man and rather large and jolly. Kate had once asked if he was related to Father Christmas. Thankfully no one had been around to hear that but Anna.

"We're well. We've come to settle our account for the month."

Anna and John took care of their business and then left the store. "Time for tea?" John asked.

Anna nodded, but took a quick look across the way. And that's when she saw the crowd of children and the dust. "John, look," she said.

He squinted his eyes. "I don't see anything. What are you looking at?"

"Don't you see? I think those boys are fighting. See? I think...oh no," she gasped. She'd just spotted her son. "It's Will, John. He's fighting!"

"What? Come on!" John said and started to walk as quickly as possible towards them.

The tailor, Richard Comstock, had also noticed the ruckus. He had a son about Will's age and he too went to stop the fight. The three adults got there at about the same time.

"All right, let me through," John said, making his way through the crowd. Anna sought out Kate, seeing her standing her off to the side, and went to her. The boys were rolling on the ground and John reached down and pulled his son up and away. They boy may have been nine years old, but John had no problem hauling him up. "Stop it!" John said when William was trying to lunge forward again. "William! Stop it this instant!"

The other boy scrambled up and Anna was shocked to see that it was Bobby, Comstock's son. Richard reached out to take his own son. "Robert, what do you think you're doing?"

"William, apologize," John ordered.

"No!" Will shouted.

"William, do as I say!"

"You too Bobby. Say you're sorry," Comstock said.

"I won't!" Bobby shouted.

The two fathers looked at each other. Realizing the situation was still too fresh for their to be a reconciliation, they made a silent understanding that each would take care of his own son. "Come on," John said and took Will's arm, starting to lead him away and towards home. Comstock did the same, taking his son in the opposite direction.

Anna took Kate's hand and rushed to catch up to her husband and son. She could tell John was furious, but Anna wanted to see if Will was hurt in any way. "Will, let me see your face. Are you hurt?" Anna asked.

"He's fine," John snapped, "If he can fight, he can take what he gets."

Will tried to break away from his father. "Lemme go!"

This only made John angrier. He grabbed the boy's shirt collar. "What has gotten into you young man? Fighting in the town park? You know better than that!"

Will kept his head down, the adrenaline from his fight was still coursing through him and he was now fighting to keep his tears at bay.

"John," Anna said quietly. She was angry at Will too, but she didn't like her husband's tone.

They reached their home and John hauled Will to the kitchen sink. "Look up at your mother," he said.

Will kept his head down. Anna stepped forward and put her hand under his chin, gently lifting it. She saw a small trickle of blood out of his nose and the beginnings of a bruised eye. She also noticed that his eyes were full of tears he refused to let fall and he didn't make eye contact with her. "Oh darling," Anna said.

"That's what he gets," John said.

"John, that's enough," Anna snapped, shooting her husband a look. He looked surprised and frowned. Anna ran a cloth under some water and began to dab at her son's nose. "Does it hurt?"

Will shook his head.

"John, get the icebag. He needs it for his eye," she said. John hesitated for just a moment and then did as she asked. He found it in the pantry and then chipped some ice off to fill it. He returned and handed it to Anna. "Here you are. Hold this against it."

"Now, go up to your room so your mother and I can talk. We'll tell you when to come down," John said.

Anna frowned, but didn't contradict John's words. She figured it was best to give each time to cool down. She was a bit surprised at John's anger. Hadn't he expected that their sons would get in a fight from time to time? Jack hadn't but he was a gentle soul. Will had inherited the feistier elements of each parents' personalities. From what John had told her, he had certainly been in a number of fights as a boy. Will stomped out of the room and they could then hear his stomping footsteps up the stairs and then the slam of his bedroom door.

Anna sighed and turned to John, then noticed her daughter staring at them with her big blue eyes. "Kate, why don't you go up and play with your dolls. Give your father and I a chance to talk."

Kate looked from her mother to her father and nodded solemnly. She turned and Anna listened as her footsteps went up the stairs.

"What was that all about John? You didn't have to be so rough with him!" Anna said.

John looked amazed. "What? Your son was fighting practically in the town square! You aren't upset?"

"Of course I am, but you didn't have to treat him like that. You could have checked to see if he was hurt. He's a 9 year old boy John! He's going to get in a fight!"

"And we should just accept that? Treat him like a baby? Nurse his wounds, is that it? We need to stop it now!"

"You know what I mean. Don't try to twist my words. I'm just saying have a heart!"

"I do have a heart! I don't want him to get a reputation as a fighter! What if his school teachers hear about this and treat him differently?"

"One fight, John? All that from one fight?"

"One is where it starts. And that's where I want it to end. If we don't do something it could be the start of many more. Believe me, I know."

Anna looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "John," she said quietly and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, "it's not like your childhood. Not at all. You know that."

John shook off Anna's hands. "I'm going for a walk," he said and left the house.

00000

Upstairs, Kate stood at the top of the stairs. She had heard her parents fight. Turning away from the landing, she went and knocked gently on Will's bedroom door. She didn't hear anything so she opened the door. Will was on his bed, curled away from her. "Go away," he said.

"It's me," Kate said.

Will sniffed and turned over. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Will," she said and her lip began to tremble.

Will watched her. "Stop it," he said, "Come here." He rolled on his back and held his arm out. Kate sniffed and climbed onto the bed beside her brother. She studied him for a moment and then kissed his cheek. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She laid beside him and he put his arm around her. They were quiet.

00000

Anna spent a moment cleaning the kitchen and then decided to go and see how Will was. She climbed the stairs and saw his bedroom door was opened a crack. She smiled when she opened it and saw Kate was there.

"Mummy," Kate called and got up to come hug Anna. She noticed tear stains on Kate's cheek.

"What's this? Have you been crying?" Anna asked.

Kate nodded. "I'm sorry mummy, it's my fault!" she cried.

"No it's not Katie," Will said.

"Sit up," Anna told Will and then sat down beside him on the bed. "Now, I think there's a story here and I want to hear it. All of it."

00000

_Earlier that day_

Kate and her friends bounced the ball back and forth among themselves. Each girl tried to make the ball bounce as high as she could and there were giggles and shrieks when it would bounce out of control and the girls would have to go chasing after it. Across the way, most of the boys were playing football or attempting to show off their cricket skills. The girls were engaged with jacks, jumping rope, and other games.

"Me next, me next!" Kate shouted. Sally turned towards her and then bounced the ball as high as she could. It hit a rock and bounced wildly off course. Kate went chasing after it. Before she could get to it, another boy, who she recognized as a classmate of Will's, picked it up. He started to walk away with it.

"Hey! That's my ball," Kate called. The boy ignored her. She ran up to him and tapped his arm. "That's my ball. We were playing with it."

"It's mine now," the boy sneered.

"That's not fair," Kate pouted, "We had it first."

"Tough," he said and continued to walk away.

Kate watched in amazement. Then, with a determined streak inherited directly from her mother, she set off to right this wrong. "I said that's my ball!" she shouted and tried to take it away from the larger boy.

"Hey, stop it. Let go!"

But Kate kept trying to grab it. The boy put his arm out to try to get Kate to stop.

"Hey, Will, isn't that your sister over there? With Bobby?"

Will looked to where his friend was pointing. He saw his sister jumping up around Bobby, it looked like she was trying to get something. He could tell she was mad, being quite familiar with his little sister's temper. "What's she doing?" he said to himself. He started to walk towards her, to get her to stop pestering Bobby, when he saw Bobby hold a ball over his head and then lift one leg. He put his foot on Kate's chest and knocked her to the ground. He watched Kate fall.

Will saw red.

He took off running towards Bobby. Bobby didn't see him coming until the last moment and then it was too late. Will tackled him to the ground. "That's my sister!" he shouted and raised his fist. Will had been knocked off balance in his fall and it gave Bobby a chance to get his bearings and defend himself. He lashed out at Will and caught him in the eye with a hard punch. It hardly registered on Will who hit Bobby right back. The two boys wrestled, Will getting the upper hand and striking Bobby in the stomach and side.

Will was dimly aware that a crowd had formed around them and then he thought he heard his friend Frankie saying "Will, your dad! Your dad!" But he paid no mind and kept up his end of the fight right up until he was suddenly plucked from the ground and realized that his father was indeed right there.

00000

"So I know it's wrong to fight, but what else could I do? He hurt Katie! I couldn't let him pick on my sister!" Will said.

"Oh dear," Anna said, "And are you hurt at all?"

"No," Katie said, shaking her head, "but it's my fault Will got into trouble! Daddy's mad at him!" Kate threw her arms around her hero. Will tried to shrug away.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not your fault. You were just trying to get your ball. But you need to remember to get an adult when you are having problems, especially when it's a boy bigger and older than you are. Now, how about you go to your room. I want to talk to Will alone. Can you do that for mummy?"

Kate nodded and slid off the bed. She looked sadly at her brother and then left the room. Anna got up to make sure she actually went to her bedroom before closing the door and returning to Will. She sighed and then motioned for her son to move over. Anna lay down behind him, spooning him and started to run her fingers through his hair, just as she did when he was very small and needed to be comforted.

After a moment Will sighed. "I'm sorry mum, but I'm not sorry too. He deserved it. He knocked her down!"

"I know darling. And you were very brave to want to protect your sister, but your father and I don't want to see you fighting."

"Even if it's for a good cause?"

Anna thought for a moment. "That's a hard question Will. I can't think of anything better to fight for than family. At the same time, fighting is never a good idea. It should always be a last resort, but I know in the heat of the moment it's hard to think like that."

Will considered this for a moment. "Dad was sure mad," he said.

"He was."

"He doesn't even know what happened. How can he be so mad?"

"Well, your dad doesn't want to see you hurt for one and he doesn't want you to live a life where you're fighting and not learning to deal with problems like an adult."

"I don't fight all the time though."

Anna pressed a kiss into her son's hair. "Will, your dad had a rough childhood. He got in lots of fights and had to look out for himself. He didn't have a father to watch out for him. Your life is completely different than his and I know it seems that he overreacted and that he wasn't fair, but I absolutely guarantee you it is because he loves you so much. Seeing you fight reminds him of how he had to fight. He didn't have a choice. You have a choice and he doesn't want you to be like him. He wants you to be on a good path."

Will rolled over to face his mom. "But I want to be like dad."

"I know," Anna said, "but dad had to go through some tough things to get to where he is today. Things he wants to protect you from. This was one fight. Your heart was in the right place. We all know that, including your dad deep down. But I'll tell you what. He can explain it better than I can. When he comes home I'll explain to him what happened and let him know what I've told you. Then he can talk to you. All right?"

Will nodded. "All right then," Anna continued, "Now you keep this ice on your eye. Just rest for a bit or read. Nothing too much."

"Yes mum."

Anna started to stand. "Mum?"

"Yes Will?"

"Why didn't dad have a dad? Where was his dad? Did he die?"

"Oh Will. Why do you have to ask such hard questions. I'll let your father explain."

Will nodded and put the ice bag to his eye.

00000

Twenty minutes later Anna stood in the kitchen. Kate was playing with her dolls by the stairs. Will remained in his room. Anna was chopping vegetables when she heard the door open and close. She turned to see John. He looked sheepish, avoiding her eyes and looking at his feet. Anna set down her knife and went over to him.

"Cooled down?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Good," she said and then slid her arms around him. He immediately hugged her back.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's over with. Now come in the kitchen and help me. I have to tell you something."

00000

Will heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he called, hoping it was his mom with a snack. He had realized that fighting was quite exhausting and his stomach had started to rumble. Supper time soon, but a treat now wouldn't hurt.

He was surprised when his father walked in. "Dad," he said, sitting up in bed.

John winced when he saw his son's eye. "Hello son," he said, sitting on the bed. He placed his hand on Will's cheek. "How's your eye?"

"It's all right. I kept the ice on it like mum said."

"Good."

There was an awkward pause. "Mum told me what happened," John said, "You were protecting your sister."

Will nodded.

"And she told me that you didn't understand why I was angry."

"No, I know you're angry because I fought, but you didn't even ask what happened or why I did it."

"I know. I should have trusted that you would have a good reason. I just saw you and just...I don't know. But I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course," Will said as if it was silly for John to even ask.

"I'm glad you protected your sister, Will. I want you to always do that. If for some reason I'm not here, you and your brother can protect her."

"I will."

"I know, but I don't want you to fight. I understand why you did today. I truly do. I know sometimes it is the only option. That is very rarely the case, but sometimes it is true and when you see your little sister get knocked down...well, I guess that's one of those times. It just made me think of when I was a boy. I got in a lot of fights. To be honest, a lot of times it was my fault. I didn't know when to quit. When I saw you today it reminded me of myself and how I had few friends because I was always quick to get too mad and start throwing punches. It wasn't fair of me to do that. You are not me and I should have known you wouldn't have done it just for something to do. There had to be a reason. But for me, I didn't need a reason. I was just mad."

"Because of your dad?" Will said.

Anna had told him everything, John thought to himself. "In a way. I was mad because my dad wasn't there for me. He had a problem and he was a hard man to get along with, but I still loved him. He was my dad. But when he was around he wasn't very nice. So then I wished he would go. Then when he went, I wished he was there. Then finally he didn't come around anymore and this hurt and made me mad and I took that anger out on others, unfairly so. I guess when I saw you today it reminded me of that and it scared me but instead of telling you that I got angry. I ended up treating you like my dad treated me. Getting mad first and not listening. And acting how I used to act, lashing out before I thought about it. I promised myself that, with each of you children, that I would listen first. I didn't do I am sorry."

These were big concepts for Will to process. He would need to think about this, but he understood his dad's distress and the pain and worry on his face. So Will moved and gave his dad a hug, wrapping his arms around John's neck. John blinked hard and wrapped his arms around his son, holding him close and breathing in his scent. "I forgive you dad."

John pulled back. "Good. How about a kiss?"

"Dad! I'm too old for that sort of stuff!"

"No one is here to see," John said, smiling at his son.

Will debated with himself, but then leaned forward and gave John a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you," John said and then heaved Will up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, making Will shriek with laughter. "Now let's go see what your mother has for supper."

"Dad," Will said as they went down the stairs.

"Yes?" John asked, gritting his teeth and wondering what made him think he could haul his 9 year old on his shoulder and down the stairs. He walked gingerly.

"Jack is going to be impressed when he sees my eye!"

John tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself. "I'm sure he will be. No doubt in my mind. And you are Katie's hero."

Will smiled. Maybe it was worth getting into trouble, just this once.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is extremely fluffy and sweet...beware if you're diabetic! I'd like to give special thanks to JamesLuver who has recently left thorough reviews for each chapter of this fic and they are appreciated beyond measure. Thank you to all reviewers, anonymous and not. I hope to get a second chapter of my M rated fic up in the next week. But in the meantime, family fluff. **

The wind outside was howling. Anna listened to the low whistles and creaks as she sat at the kitchen table, sipping some tea. Her labor had begun. She knew all the signs, having gone through it twice before, and realized there was still some time. It was just about 4 in the morning and she hoped to let John sleep some more before waking him. Both of her previous labors had started in the middle of the night and this had been no different. She'd been awake since 2, slipping quietly out of bed and roaming the house. She checked on her sleeping sons, dusted some furniture in the parlor, and mended a pair of Will's trousers.

Standing, Anna took a deep breath, her abdomen tightening, and clutched the table. Soon the pain subsided and she let her air out with a whoosh. It was time to tell John. She made her way back up the stairs, guided by her candle, stopping once more to look at Jack and Will, now 5 and 3 respectively. They were both very excited to have a new sibling. She suspected that they wanted another brother, but Anna and John were hoping to add a daughter to the family. Still, she would be happy either way as long as the baby was healthy. She had been blessed to have two big, healthy babies before and she hoped this trend would continue.

John was snoring softly. _The poor man,_ Anna thought, _doesn't know what he's in for._ Anna smiled, then sat on the bed to rub John's arm and wake him.

"John...John, wake up."

Bates groaned and then slowly opened his eyes. "Anna?" he whispered. A yawn overtook him as he rolled onto his back.

"It's time. The baby is coming," she said.

He sat up in bed. "Now?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"No, silly. There's plenty of time. But we might as well start preparing."

"Oh, yes all right. And how are you? Does it hurt?" John asked, reaching out to put his hand on her stomach.

"Getting a bit worse, but not too bad right now." She covered his hand with her own. "Here we go again," she laughed.

John smiled back. He yawned once more before kicking the covers off. "Here we go," he agreed, "All right, get back into bed. Let me just wash up and get dressed. I'll make a quick breakfast for myself and by then Mr. Carson should be up and we can call. I'll call Dr. Clarkson now."

Anna agreed and got back into the bed, sitting up and pulling the covers back up to warm her cold feet. She watched as John gathered his things and then went down the hall to their bathroom. She started to rub her stomach again. She was at the point where she was quite ready to have the baby, her sore back and aching feet reinforcing that thought each day for the past few weeks. But now that it was happening she felt a bit melancholy. Oh she was overjoyed to meet her new baby, but thinking of no longer having John and her sons placing their hands on her bump to feel the baby move was something she would miss. Jack and Will had been fascinated by the entire process, eagerly listening to and reporting on the exploits of their sibling in the womb. Will was convinced the baby had a football in there and was kicking it. As Anna had grown larger, she wasn't too sure that there wasn't a ball in there with the baby as well. Their excitement had been something she'd treasured.

00000000000000000000000000

"Mummy!"

Anna opened her eyes and sat up straight. She'd sat down shortly after John had left with the boys for a quick trip into town. What had supposed to have been 10 minutes of rest had turned into nearly two hours of sleep.

"Mummy!" Jack called again and this time Anna called back, telling him where she was. He ran into the room, followed quickly by Will and then John. John held a large shopping bag.

"What's this?" Anna asked, putting her arms out for the boys. They came and sat down on either side of her and she pressed quick kisses into their hair. John sat on the chair beside her.

"Well," John began, "we were in town and the boys decided they wanted to buy presents."

"Presents?" Anna asked.

"For the baby," John said quietly and smiled warmly at Anna.

"Did they?" Anna asked, immediately feeling tears in her eyes.

"They did. And since dad was paying, they felt quite generous indeed," he teased. "Boys, show your mum what you got." John pulled a box out of the bag and handed it to Jack.

Jack pulled the ribbon from the box and opened it. "I got the baby a teddy bear," he said excitedly.

"Oh Jack, that's wonderful! The baby will love it! Oh, thank you!" Anna enthused. The bear was quite soft and fuzzy looking. She could imagine her child sleeping with it as he or she grew. Anna wiped away a tear and then put her arms around her eldest son, holding him tight. Jack blushed, pleased with his mother's reaction.

"Now mine daddy," Will said. John handed him the box and he gave it to Anna. "Open," he said.

Anna did and pulled out a quilted baby blanket. It was a soft yellow and had animals in a parade embroidered on the edge.

"Oh Will, how pretty! Look at all the little animals," Anna exclaimed.

"There's a elephant," Will said, pointing at the lead animal who carried a small flag with its trunk, "and there's a lion and a tiger and a bear and a..."

"Yes, I see. It's so beautiful," Anna said, politely cutting Will off. "The baby will love it. It's so soft!"

"Daddy said babies need to be warm," Will explained.

"They do. This will help so much, especially since the baby will be here when it starts to get cold." Anna gave him a hug as well. She then reached out to pull Jack back into her embrace. She hugged them both tightly and began to cry.

"Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Mum's just really happy. They're happy tears," John explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna said, laughing, "Daddy's right, they are happy tears."

"Does the baby like the presents?" Jack asked.

John smiled. "Let's find out," he said. He moved to Anna, bending down to put his ear against her belly. He had told the boys that while babies are inside the mother's tummy, the father can hear what the baby is saying. John insisted only the father could hear because Will was intent on telling everyone that he thought the baby was telling them all to eat biscuits for dinner. Since then the boys had been excited to hear the baby and father talk. Anna leaned back a bit to accommodate John and put her hand against his head. "Do you like the presents little baby Bates?...Hmm, I see...oh you do? Good...Yes, they are. Yes, I'll tell them."

"What did it say?" Will asked.

"It said that it loves the presents. It thinks the teddy bear will be very soft and cuddly to sleep with and it said the animals on the blanket are the very best animals in the world and the blanket will be so warm. And the baby said it is lucky to have such wonderful brothers and it loves you very much and can't wait to meet you."

Both of the boys grinned, looking very proud of themselves.

000000000000000000000000000000

Anna laughed to herself now, remembering that moment. The blanket and bear were sitting in the little bassinet that would soon be home to a new occupant.

"Dr. Clarkson said he'll come about 6, but to call if you need him sooner. I called . He'll let everyone know and he was sure Mrs. Hughes would be over shortly to help," John said, coming back into the room, now washed and dressed. Mrs. Hughes had been there through Anna's previous labors as well. It was a great comfort to have her there and hear her encouragement.

"Then I guess we'll just wait," Anna said.

"Do you want anything?" John asked.

"No, I'm fine. Here, sit and keep me company," she said, patting the bed. John did as told and they sat together, John holding her close when a contraction came, but otherwise just passing the time discussing their new arrival. The talk turned to names once again.

"I still like Joseph for a boy," Anna said. "But perhaps Charles? Mr. Carson would be pleased."

"And for a girl? Are we still decided? I know I am," John said, kissing Anna's temple.

"Yes, Catherine Anna. I like it." Catherine was the name of Anna's beloved grandmother. John liked the name and, from the stories Anna told, would have liked her. He had been the one to insist upon Anna as a middle name, thinking it only fair since they already had John Robert and William John. He had tried to persuade her out of using John as a middle name again if they had a son, but she had just smirked at him.

"Perhaps I could call her Kate? Or Katie?" John asked, "Would that be fine with you?"

"That sounds lovely," Anna agreed.

They continued to visit, enjoying each other's company, both excited. Anna's contractions had strengthened a bit, she hoped it would be a quick delivery. The boys would likely wake up when they heard the commotion of Dr. Clarkson arriving and they agreed that John would watch them rather than sending them off to Downton.

Mrs. Hughes soon arrived, bringing with her some treats for the boys to have later. She busied herself around the house, making sure John would be able to give his full attention to his sons and not have to worry about any cleaning or cooking.

Time passed with Anna's pains growing steadily worse. She would clutch John's hand and he would try not to feel too guilty for making her go through this all again, forgetting that she was quite a willing partner in all of this. Dr. Clarkson soon arrived and John stepped out when he asked to examine Anna. He went to check on his sons.

He found Jack awake, but still snug in his bed. "What's happening? I heard noise," the boy said.

"It's your mum. She's going to have the baby soon," John said, sitting down beside him. Jack crawled onto his dad's lap.

"The baby? Today?"

"Yes, today. You'll have a new brother or sister," John said, nuzzling the boy's hair and gently rocking back and forth.

"Daddy?"

John looked at Will who was just waking up.

"Good morning Will. Come here," John said.

Will got out of his bed and John picked him up and set him on his lap, grateful that he could still hold both boys.

"Mummy's going to have the baby," Jack said.

Will gasped and looked up at his father. "Baby here?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Sometime today though."

"Where's mummy now?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Clarkson is examining her. He will let us know more about when to expect the baby. But how about I go see if he is done and then you can say good morning to mum?"

Both boys nodded and John eased them onto the bed. "All right. Get your slippers on and wait here. We'll see mum and then have some breakfast."

Just as John approached their bedroom, Dr. Clarkson opened the door. He smiled at John. "Everything seems to be going well. I don't think we should have a terribly long wait. Progress is steady."

"Good," John said, "I'm going to take the boys into see her before things get too far along. Please go have a cup of tea. I believe Mrs. Hughes is preparing breakfast. Help yourself."

John entered their room. Anna smiled at him, her hair slightly undone and it was evident the pain was growing worse. John told her about the boys waking and wanting to see her. She readily agreed, wanting to get some cuddle time before she had to focus all of her efforts on delivery.

The boys seemed a bit shy as they entered the room. They looked around to see who was there and when assured it was just Anna, went and jumped on the bed. They took turns hugging Anna and then settled beside her.

"The baby will be here today?" Will asked.

"Yes it will. Are you excited?" Anna asked.

Will nodded.

"From out of your tummy?" Jack said.

"Yes, that's right."

"How will it come out?" Jack asked.

Anna and John looked at each other. "Ummm..." John began.

Mrs. Hughes entered the room, immediately distracting the boys. "Oh thank god," John sighed.

"Why hello there my little men! Are you helping take care of mum?"

Both boys nodded vigorously. Anna reached out and grabbed John's hand, squeezing tightly. John realized she was having a contraction, but trying not to show it so the boys wouldn't be scared. He stroked her forehead and tried to soothe her. Mrs. Hughes noticed this as well and engaged the boys in conversation until she could see the pain leave Anna's face. "Well, how about you fellows give your ma a kiss and then we'll go get some breakfast. I've warmed some of Mrs. Patmore's biscuits and it won't take long to fry up some eggs."

Jack and Will each gave their mother a kiss and hug before leaving with Mrs. Hughes. John stayed behind to assist Anna. "John, this is going pretty fast," Anna said, her breath puffing out as she battled another contraction.

"Do you think you'll be able to push soon? Should I get Dr. Clarkson?"

She shook her head. "I'm not quite there yet, but it's not going to be long." Her face grew red and John wiped away the beads of sweat. They sat together, John trying desperately to comfort and Anna summoning all of her strength.

When Dr. Clarkson returned, he told John it was time for him to leave. After a last minute with Anna, he kissed her and left the room. He entered the kitchen where the boys were sitting and drinking their juice. Mrs. Hughes was washing some of the breakfast dishes. "Mrs. Hughes, you can go up there. Dr. Clarkson said it's time."

"It is? Oh my!" Mrs. Hughes said, grabbing a towel and wiping her hands. "I've left you a plate to warm in the oven Mr. Bates. I'll go up and keep you informed of everything."

"Thank you," John said and got his plate. His appetite was suddenly quite healthy and he ate quickly. The boys were chatting with him about the baby and John was glad Jack had lost his curiosity about how the baby got in Anna's stomach and how it would get out. When the boys had first felt the baby move, Jack had asked how it had gotten in there. John has spoken vaguely of a father planting a seed and love making a baby grow, but he could tell Jack was skeptical about this explanation.

John took the boys to play with their trains in the parlor, helping them to build a track around the sofa. But a cry from Anna was soon heard, making her sons worry and pester their father with questions about Anna being hurt. John decided to take them outside and got them into their coats. He watched as they rode their little tricycles up and down the road, his eyes on them and his ears listening for any cries from Anna or calls from Mrs. Hughes.

He kept them out as long as he could, but the air was cold and their cheeks were soon quite red. So back inside they went, back to their trains and trucks. They could hear movement and noise upstairs, but John assured the boys everything was fine and normal. Mrs. Hughes came down once and told everyone that things were going well and it wouldn't be long now. She turned back at the top of the stairs to see three worried faces looking back up at her. Laughing to herself, she entered Anna's room.

Anna was trying her best to be quiet, knowing that her sons would worry if she voiced her pain, but it was difficult. It was getting to that point where she didn't care what happened so long as the baby just came out. Mrs. Hughes wiped her forehead and gave her small sips of water. Dr. Clarkson was uttering encouragement, telling Anna that she would have to start to push soon. Anna didn't look forward to the task, already she felt exhausted and just wanted to take a nap.

"All right Anna. I want you to take a breath and then push at the next contraction. All right? You've done this before," Dr. Clarkson said.

Anna nodded her head and gripped Mrs. Hughes' hand. She wished John could be there, but she was happy he could be there to watch Jack and Will.

The delivery was underway in earnest now. Anna pushed as hard as she could, Mrs. Hughes encouraging her and wiping the sweat from her face. Dr. Clarkson told her she was doing wonderfully and that it would just be a bit more now, just another big push and then another. Anna struggled, tears leaking from her eyes as the pain became nearly overwhelming. But she fought on, doing just as Dr. Clarkson had said.

"More Anna, just a bit more. He we go! Once more. Wonderful...here we are!"

And suddenly there was an angry cry. Anna slumped back against the bed, her eyes watering as she looked at Dr. Clarkson. He cleared the baby's nose and mouth, then held it up for Anna to see. "You've got your girl Anna," he said.

"A little girl," Mrs. Hughes squealed.

Anna could only smile. "She's got good lungs," Dr. Clarkson remarked and moved the baby to lay on Anna's chest.

"Hello there little darling...hello," Anna said, bringing her hand up to run a finger down the baby's back. The baby quieted a little but was still upset at being so rudely disturbed. Mrs. Hughes moved in with a damp towel to clean off the tiny body, but Anna barely noticed. She was entranced with her newest child and lifted her head to kiss the baby as best she could. She felt the warmth of love for this new being rush through her body.

Downstairs, John and the boys were practically jumping out of their skin. They'd heard the baby's cry and the boys had started to run up the stairs, stopping when John reached out to grab their legs. "No, not yet. Mrs. Hughes will come tell us."

They were very impatient. John could hear the bedroom door open and then some footsteps, but nothing else. John wanted to go up, desperate to see his new child but he did his best to be calm so as not to excite the boys even further. They were sitting beside him, bouncing excitedly up and down.

Finally, after what seemed much too long, Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Hughes came down stairs. "Can we see the baby?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Now, now, how about we let your pa see the baby first and then you two can go up? Would that be all right?"

Jack and Will both pouted. "Boys, let me just have a minute with mum and then I'll call you right up," John said.

"While we're waiting how about we have some of the cake I brought with me. Mrs. Patmore made each of you a little cake."

The boys' eyes lit up and they turned to their dad. "Have that and some milk and then you can come up."

Mrs. Hughes led the boys away and John turned to Dr. Clarkson. "Another wonderful delivery. Six pounds, healthy."

"Boy or girl?" John asked.

"Now Mr. Bates, you know that is for Anna to tell you. Get up and see for yourself. I'll leave now, keep an eye out for Anna, if there are any issues, don't hesitate to call."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Clarkson. For the third time."

"My pleasure," Dr. Clarkson said. The two men shook hands, but John was too impatient to see him to the door. He hoped the doctor would understand his breach of etiquette. Instead he rushed up the stairs. He knocked briefly before opening the door and poking his head in.

"John, come in," he heard Anna say, exhaustion and happiness evident in her voice.

"The boys are with Mrs. Hughes. They're quite eager, but she brought cake to distract them," John said as he entered the room, keeping his eyes on the bundle in Anna's arms.

"Good. I want to see them too. In the meantime, come sit."

John did as told, as he had with Jack and Will he sat beside Anna to be properly introduced to his child. "Catherine, I want you to meet your daddy. John, I want you to meet your daughter," Anna said.

John beamed, his eyes going to meet Anna's. "A daughter?" he asked. Anna nodded and moved the blanket a little so the baby's face was more visible. John gasped. "She's beautiful."

The baby had a few strands of dark hair and her deep blue eyes stared up at her father as he took her in his arms. "Hello there little Kate," John whispered, "I'm your dad."

Anna watched as John inspected the baby, just as he had done with Jack and Will, examining the little hands and feet, gently stroking the rounded belly. The baby was calm, waving her arms about a little, but perfectly content to be inspected by her father.

"Do you think she'll pass the boys' standards?" Anna asked.

John laughed. "Oh, I think they'll adore her. And I bet she'll adore them."

"Did you see she's got your dark hair," Anna asked, reaching out to run a finger over the dark wisps.

"I did. I hope everything else is all you," John said. "Including your courage. Ladies nowadays have more opportunities. If she has your strength and spirit there will be no stopping her!"

"Prime minister?" Anna teased, but she was touched by John's words.

"Good heavens no, I wouldn't wish that job on any of our children."

Anna laughed and watched Kate curl her hand around John's finger. "She's pretty perfect isn't she?" Anna mused.

"She is indeed. I'd say we're pretty good at making perfect babies, wouldn't you?" John mused, placing a tender kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Oh yes, quite."

They sat together for a few minutes more before deciding it was time to introduce her to her brothers. Anna waited as John went to fetch them, talking softly to her daughter before hearing the creak of the door opening. John held the boys' hands. Their eyes were wide and John lifted each onto the bed before sitting down too. They both stared at the baby, unblinking. John put his hands on their backs, which still didn't distract them. "Boys," John said, "this is your new little sister. Her name is Catherine."

"Cathin," Will said quietly.

"Catherine," John gently corrected.

"You can call her Kate," Anna said, smiling at John.

"Kate," Will said again.

"She's so small," Jack said, then started to reach out to touch her. He stopped at the last second and shrank back.

"No, go ahead," Anna said, "take her hand."

Jack did and Kate immediately gripped her hand around his finger. He looked up at his mother with surprise. "She's holding my hand!" he exclaimed.

"She's saying hello. She can't talk yet so this is her way," said Anna.

"Me now," Will said and he took Kate's free hand. The process repeated itself. "I can talk so I will say hello," he said to his mom, and then to Kate, "Hello."

Anna smiled and wiped away a tear. She met John's eyes. They smiled at each other, both overwhelmed with love. "Would you like to hold her?" Anna asked.

Both boys nodded eagerly. "All right, Jack first. Come sit here by me, put this pillow on your lap."

Jack did as told and John helped to arrange it so Kate would have some support. Then Anna slowly transferred the baby to his arms. Jack stiffened, but Anna whispered to him to look at how happy Katie was in his arms and he gradually relaxed. Will took the opportunity of having Anna's arms free to lay himself against her. John was going to tell him not to, but Anna shook her head and let the boy rest his head against her chest. She worried that he would become jealous of not being the youngest anymore and didn't want him to feel ignored.

On his own, Jack craned his neck to kiss the baby's cheek. Anna felt tears roll down her cheek and she noticed John's eyes were shining as he watched his three children interact. "Will's turn now," he said. Will remained in Anna's lap, turning around and John helped Jack pass the baby to him. Anna put her hands under Will's to offer support. Once in her brother's arms, Kate stuck her small fist out and waved it around. Will looked up at his father, a big grin splitting his face. "She likes me!"

"She does," John agreed, "She loves the both of you so much."

"I love her," Will said.

"Me too," Jack agreed.

"So we'll keep her then?" John asked.

Both boys were scandalized and looked to their mother. "Mummy?" they both said.

"Your father's just teasing. Of course we'll keep her," Anna laughed.

John moved to sit next to Jack at the head of the bed and put his arm around his eldest son. The family talked quietly, observing things about Kate, discussing when she would be able to play outside or ride a bike. As the boys discussed what sort of bike she would want, Anna and John met each other's gaze. "Thank you for this," John whispered.

Anna bit her lip. "You're welcome, but I couldn't have done it without you."

The two leaned towards each other to kiss, jostling the children. "Mummy! Kate was almost asleep and you woke her!" Jack protested.

John and Anna laughed and turned their attention back to their three most precious possessions.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I thought it would be nice to have some mother-son bonding in this chapter. :) Again, as with every chapter, this is dangerously fluffy. **

Anna and her sons wandered down the aisles of the small store. Anna had a small basket and watched as Jack charged ahead to the composition books.

"We'll need these mummy. We are going to write a lot! I'll need lots of paper and pencils," Jack declared.

"Very well. Go ahead and get them. Will, do you think you need a composition book?" Anna said.

The little boy shrugged, then looked down at her feet. Anna bit her lip and put her arm around her youngest son's shoulders. He immediately leaned into her for comfort.

"Here's the pencils. I know Will needs those too," Jack said, adding them to the basket.

About ten minutes later Anna, Jack, and Will were sitting at the park. The bag of supplies was near Anna's feet, alongside another bag that held new shoes for the boys' first day. They were now busy eating the candy Anna had allowed them to purchase. Anna studied her youngest son. He was having some trouble getting used to the idea that he would soon be going to school. He had always wanted to follow Jack to school in previous years, but now that it was actually time for him to begin, he had grown quite apprehensive. Anna was worried and didn't know what more she could do. She had taken him to meet Miss Hartwright, a very sweet older woman who taught the youngest students. She had told Will how much fun going to school would be and Will had looked around the classroom with some interest, but Anna could tell his fears remained. Jack would be in a separate class of course and Anna knew not having his beloved older brother by his side was just one of Will's many concerns.

"Are you happy to have everything you need?" Anna asked Will, reaching out to smooth his hair. He nodded, licking melted chocolate from his fingers. "You're going to learn so much and meet many new friends," Anna continued.

"It's fun, Will. You won't need to work as hard as I do. You get to go out and play and teacher will read you stories and you sing songs," Jack added.

"I know," Will said, somewhat grumpily.

"Well, if you boys are quite finished we can be on our way. We'd better get back and make sure Mrs. Hughes had no problems with Kate," Anna said. She handed one bag to Jack and carried the other herself and together they made their way back to Downton.

000000000000000

That evening, when the boys were outside trying to wring every last drop out of the waning daylight, Anna expressed her concerns to her husband.

"I'm worried about Will. I think he's terribly nervous and frightened about going to school."

"That's natural, isn't it?" John asked, smiling up at Kate as he held her in the air above. She was shrieking with laughter.

"Jack was never so scared," Anna remarked.

"Yes, but Jack is the rare exception. I think he'd move into a library if he could."

"He knows his teacher, he knows where he will put his coat and where he will sit. He knows Jack's classroom is just down the hall. I don't know what more I can do," Anna fretted.

"He'll be fine Anna. All we can do is reassure him, but he won't be truly settled until he's spent a day there and met the other children, learned the routine. It's a big change, especially considering he's leaving his little life of luxury."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna exclaimed.

John laughed and brought Kate to his chest. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Anna, you know what it means. If I could stay home with you and have you read to me and feed me biscuits and treats, why I'd never want to go off to school either."

"Are you saying I baby him?"

"No more than you do Jack or Kate. Remember Jack's first day? Your eyes were red and swollen for a week. This will be difficult for you as well. Seeing him off in the morning," he teased.

Anna huffed. "I'll not apologize for loving my children," Anna said haughtily, "Now, I'll go bring the boys in and get them ready for bed. Or should I just leave them outside all night so I don't baby them too much?"

"Anna," John laughed, "That's not how I meant it. I'm just teasing you."

Anna ignored him and swept out of the room. John heard the front door open and then her voice calling for their sons. "Well Kate," he said, distracting the girl from trying to yank his tie off,"your old pa has gone and done it again."

Kate just grinned. "Silly daddy," she said.

"Indeed."

0000000000000000000000

Later that night, after the children had been put to bed, John waited for Anna to join him in their bed. He watched as she braided her hair, meeting her eyes in the mirror. He smiled.

"Don't be cheeky. I'm still upset," Anna said, but she was biting back a smile.

John smiled back. Anna rose from her vanity seat and moved towards the bed. John swept the covers back with a flourish. Anna crawled in beside him and immediately cuddled to him, her head on his chest. John kissed her hair. "I just don't want you to worry too much," he said, "Will's nervousness is to be expected. We've done all we can, reassured him in every way, but there is nothing we can do until he actually experiences it. Two days from now, when his first day is over, he'll be fine."

Anna sighed. "I know. And I know this is part of growing up. I just hate to see him unsure of himself."

"That's because you are a wonderful, loving mother," John murmured. "But he'll be fine."

"I know. I just worry."

John stroked her arm. "Well, is there anything I can do to take your mind off of things?"

Anna lifted her head so she meet John's eyes. "Such as?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I don't know...," John said, walking his fingers down her arm.

Anna looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose..." she said and then moved up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss immediately and pulled her on top of him. Soon, Anna's mind was certainly elsewhere.

"Mummy," Anna heard and then a small hand touched her face. Anna groaned and brought a hand up to open her eyes, blinking awake.

"What is it darling?" she asked Will, who was standing by her bed.

"I can't sleep," he complained.

Anna tried to see the clock, but the room was too dark. John was snoring softly and Anna slid from bed without disturbing him. Anna was relieved she and John had put their nightclothes back on after making love. "Come with me love," she whispered and then picked Will up, setting him on her hip. He immediately wrapped his arms around her neck. They went downstairs where there was just enough moonlight for Anna to make out the furniture. She sat on her rocking chair and tugged the crocheted afghan her mother had made for the family from the back. Will was quiet the entire time, moving just to let his mother wrap the blanket around them.

When they were settled, Anna nuzzled Will's hair and sighed. "Now then, why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know," he said, trying to burrow even closer to her. Anna tightened her arms around him. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You know, when you have a problem, it's always better to talk to someone about it," Anna remarked and then sat silently again for a moment. They rocked slowly and Anna couldn't help but think of the many times she had rocked her children to sleep in this chair when they were babies. Now she would have only her little Kate to rock to sleep for an afternoon nap. Anna felt the prick of tears in her eyes, but quickly refocused her thoughts to Will.

"I don't want to go to school," he said finally.

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I want to stay here with you and Kate. I can help you clean and cook," he offered.

Anna smiled. "But I think you'll like school if you give it a chance. Jack does."

There was another long pause. "What if the teacher asks a question and I don't know the answer?"

"Well, it is important that you listen to the teacher and learn as much as you can, but the whole purpose of school is to learn, not to know everything at the beginning. Otherwise why go? So you can only tell the teacher you don't know and then listen to her explanation. But everyone will be in the same boat so if you don't know, that means there are other kids that don't know."

"What if I get sick?"

"Then you tell the teacher and she will make sure I know and can come get you."

"What if I get lost?"

"Then you find an adult and tell them you're lost. They'll show you how to get back to your classroom. And when you're walking home, Jack will be with you. He knows the way."

Will was quiet then. Anna continued to rock and placed soft kisses on his forehead. "What if no one likes me and I don't have any friends?" he asked finally.

"Well, I don't think that will happen. Everyone wants to make new friends and I think everyone will want to know you. You are very smart, funny, and fun to be around. I bet you will have lots of friends."

Will didn't say anything. He wasn't convinced.

"Honey, everyone will be nervous the first day. This is new for everyone. So maybe it will take time to make friends, maybe you will take some time to figure out who you want to be best friends with. But I promise that you will have friends."

"You promise?"

"I do. I remember when I took Jack to school. He didn't know a soul. But by the end of the day, everyone in class was his friend. And they still are. Remember to just be nice to everyone and most of the time, they will be nice to you. And if they're not, well they wouldn't have been a good friend anyway."

Will seemed to relax a little. Anna's promise had reassured him as neither of his parents had ever broken a promise before. He was still wary, but he felt somewhat comforted.

Anna rocked for a while longer. Then she whispered, "Will, are you sleepy now?"

There was no response. Will had fallen asleep. Anna took the time to appreciate the small squeak of the chair and the weight of her son in her arms. She put her nose in his hair again and sniffed, the smell of fresh air and Will's own natural scent filled her nose. Her heart thumped just a bit faster in her chest, overwhelmed with love for this dear boy in her arms. All three children would always be her babies she knew, no matter how old or tall they grew.

Anna laughed quietly. Perhaps John had a point in his teasing. Here she was, picturing them leaving the nest and tomorrow all three would wake up and demand her attention, her help, her guidance. She would be called upon to kiss scraped knees, help build castles made of blocks, draw pictures, and give cuddles. They were still young, still needed her. She knew she needed them.

She laid Will down in his bed, doing her best not to wake him. He stayed asleep so she pulled his blankets up around him and kissed his cheek. She turned to Jack, sleeping peacefully, and ran her hand over his forehead before placing a kiss there. He was taking up more space in his bed now and it was hard for Anna to watch him growing taller and leaner. He was her gentle darling, so loving and protective of his siblings and eager to make his parents proud of him.

Anna left the room and crossed the hall. Her daughter was asleep in her crib, surrounded by the teddy bear she'd had since birth and the blanket covered with pictures of animals that she held on to at night, both of the objects deeply comforting for her. The girl slept deeply, worn out from her busy days. She loved nothing more than to run and have Anna chase her, screaming with delight and laughing hysterically when Anna would catch her and swoop her up into her arms. Anna could hear the laughter in her mind as she watched her daughter sleep. She leaned down to kiss the girl's cheek.

Anna returned to her room. It was still quite dark, but experience had her sliding into bed without bumping into the furniture. John's arms went around her waist. "All right?" he mumbled.

"Yes, just helping Will get to sleep," she replied.

"Hmm," he murmured and it wasn't long before Anna heard his deep even breaths as he drifted off again. Anna put her hand over his. Her beloved husband. Without him she wouldn't have her three wonderful children. He had proven himself to be a wonderful father. Anna was very pleased at how the reserved man in public was so openly affectionate and playful with his children. She remembered her own father would give her a kiss, but her brothers only pats on the back or brief squeezes of affection. John didn't abide by that. In addition to playful roughhousing with the boys, John would pull them in for hugs and kisses whenever he could. And Kate of course was completely spoiled and had her father under her spell, only having to look up at him with her big blue eyes to get her way. He was completely devoted to his children. She knew when she met John that there would never be anyone else for her and he had proven her right. She could imagine no other man as the father of her children or as her husband and lover.

As Anna fell asleep, she said a silent prayer, thanking God for all the good fortune she had been given.

000000000000000000000

_Two days later..._

"Anna, please slow down," John begged.

Anna turned to look over her shoulder. John was walking with Kate, the exertion of trying to keep up with her brisk stride evident on his face. "I'm sorry," Anna said, slowing her pace,"I'm just eager to see how everything went."

That morning, Anna and John had taken their two boys to school. John had gone to Downton to help prepare his Lordship for the day, but returned in time to walk with his family to the schoolhouse. Jack had been excited and had given Anna just a brief kiss before heading off into his classroom with hardly a glance over his shoulder. It had been Will's turn then. He clung to Anna's hand and refused to let go when they came to his classroom door. Miss Hartwright had greeted Will and explained that he could hang up his coat and have a seat, but Will hadn't budged. John had taken his coat and Anna helped him to his seat, making sure he had what he needed. Other children and their parents started to come in and John urged Anna to leave and let Will meet the new children. Anna had finally gone along, kissing and hugging Will and telling him it would be fine. John had given him a hug and they had left, turning back to see Will looking at them, his eyes large and sad.

Anna had cried on the walk back to Downton. John had said nothing, pausing when they were hidden by some trees to wrap his arms around her and try to soothe her. He was unable to make out her words, as they were muffled against his chest, but he picked up on "my babies" and "grow up too fast".

Now they were on their way to pick the children up. John had gone back to Downton, but was fortunate enough to be allowed to go with Anna. He certainly wouldn't be able to do this every day, but he was pleased his lordship allowed him some time to go get his sons and hear about their day. Robert had spent much of his time with Bates that day reminiscing about his school days.

As Anna and John neared the school they could hear the sound of children laughing and playing. As they came around the corner, Jack was first to spot them. He said goodbye to his mates and came running to his parents. He gave Anna a brief hug and then greeted Kate who had squealed "JackJack!" and held out her arms for her brother. Anna and John scanned the schoolyard. "Where's Will?" John asked.

Jack turned to look at the group. "He's over there. By the swings."

Anna looked over and felt a rush of relief. Will was standing with a group of boys, all of them laughing and carrying on together. "I'll get him," Anna said. She started to walk towards him and he happened to look up and see her. He grinned and rushed over to her. "Mummy, come over and meet my friends!"

Anna laughed and followed him. "This is Frankie, this is Albert, this is Harry, this is Joe, and this is Paul," he said excitedly, "We're all in the same class." Anna was amused when all boys said nearly in unison, "how do you do?" They had been taught well by their parents.

"So did you all have a good first day?" Anna asked.

All the boys nodded. "We did. We had lots of fun," Will explained.

"Wonderful! Well, time to go now. Say goodbye to your friends."

Will took Anna's hand, then waved back at his friends. They all waved back, quiet and shy now in front of Anna.

"Daddy!" Will shouted, running ahead to greet his father. John bent over to hug his son.

The family started to walk back towards home. "Mummy, the teacher asked if anyone knew the alphabet and I did and I got to recite it in class and she said I was very good and I got lots of friends and they're all very nice and we got to play and..."

John turned towards Anna. "Sounds like he had a good first day," he said.

Anna smiled. "I'm so glad."

They continued their walk, Jack and Will taking turns telling them everything. Finally, Kate stopped in the middle of the path and put her hands on her hips. "Mummy! I go school too!"

John looked at Anna, his eyes full of mirth. "In a few more years sweetheart," he said, scooping her up in his arms, "your mum couldn't possibly handle it now."

Anna mock frowned and smacked John's arm. She turned her attention back to Will as he continued to explain why school was so wonderful.


End file.
